OFFICER OF THE YEAR ?
by SK's-DUO
Summary: U will Win the TITLE but U May Lose Me...?
1. Chapter 1

**BEST OFFICER OF THE YEAR**

 _Numbers of officer were present inside the big ground but in limited area.. but there were complete silence around.. no one can even feel his own breath right now.. their eyes were totally fixed on him.. but he ? he was totally unaware of the surroundings.. his eyes were just fixed on his target.. he was ready for the action.. his hands grip was strong on the gun.. his finger was ready to press the trigger.. bcz he was standing inside the shooting Range.. To gave the last exam for the Best Officer Of The Year Of CID title… Five big cities CID forces taking part in it but only one can win the title..And today it's a big day for him.. bcz for him it's more then to break the record of his best friend, his colleague and more than that his elder brother Senior Inspector Abhijeet.. in each and every task till now their Points were same.. Only this last test will decide who will win the title of best officer for the whole next 5 years…_

 _His grip were firmed.. his eyes were just fixed on the circle board central point.. Everyone was present there but his brother was just looking at him with crossed fingers..Officer starts the count down…_

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _He immediately looks towards his brother.. who was already looking at him with great hope, strength and power.. Everything for him only.. but he just looks at him and then his eyes again moves towards its target point when he heard.._

 **FIRE..**

 _He just closes his eyes and pressed the trigger… the bullet voice hits the circle board and the whole Area now starts covering with different voices.. but Abhijeet opens his crossed fingers.. while his whole body was telling his stunned expressions.. his eyes were still fixed on his brother.. who now just opens his eyes and looks towards the board.. he just missed his target with less then half inch distance.. and now taking Runner up position.. Relaxed expressions appears on his face and his eye balls moves towards his brother.. Whose red eyes were still fixed on him.. And now officers coming towards him and congratulating him while shaking hand with him. Almost forcefully.. bcz his total attention was still his brother.. who was now removing his head phone from his ears and giving handing over to other officers and trying to leave the place on immediate basis…_

Foreign Officer (shaking hand with Abhijeet): Congratulations Senior inspector Abhijeet.. (now Abhijeet looks at him, focused his smiling face) I heard abt u .. (he tries to speak in hindi) Maine suna tha.. ka tum Aank band kar ka bhi.. nishana lagata hai. Tu wo target Miss nahin karta.. And today u Proved it.. Well done.. u r the only one.. no one else is like u..u proved this.. (hearing such words Abhijeet looks towards his brother.. who was hearing this while leaving the range.. his eyes met with Abhijeet and he left the place silently.. while Abhijeet again looks towards the officer and slowly muttered)..

Abhijeet: Thank You.. Sir…

 _One by one everyone comes and congratulated him.._

DIG (coming on his way): Well Done Abhijeet.. (patting on his arm) tum sa tu yahi umeed thi.. par (looking for Daya) Dayaa.. muja laga tha wo bhi kar jaya ga.. (again looks at Abhijeet who now looking downward) nishana tu uska bhi acha hai…pher aj.. (he laughs while leaving the topic as) khere acha hai.. warna tum dono main sa best choose karna ka liya aik aur test arrange karna parta.. (Abhijeet looks at him and smiles fakly)..

Voice (from behind): mera liya tu dono hi best hain aur humesha dono hi best rahen ga Sir..

 _Both Abhijeet and DIG looks behind and found ACP standing there and saying this with Proud.. Abhijeet looks at him with proud.._

ACP (coming forward): Congratulation Abhijeet.. (giving him badge) I m really Proud of u..

Abhijeet (looks at him): thank you Sir.. (looking into his eyes) can I go back to home..?

 _ACP looks at him. Into his eyes.. and really understanding his condition and its mean.. he nodded a bit with.._

ACP: haan.. lakien

Abhijeet (Cuts him desperately): Plz Sir..

ACP looking into his eyes.. he was totally understanding that now it's going out of his control.. so he nodded and Abhijeet left the place with..

Abhijeet: thank you…

 **DUO HOME** **:**

 _Car stops in speed outside the house, showing scratched marks on the ground.. A figure comes out in speed and instantly went near to main door of the house and takes out the key and opens the door.. but as soon he enters inside the house.. his expressions changes into very calm expressions.. when he saw his brother sitting in lounge Sofa relaxly… his shoes laces were still tied.. it was clearly looking that when he came back at home he just falls down over sofa.. his eyes were totally closed while his body was totally relaxed..he opens his eyes and looks towards Abhijeet.. who just came inside the lounge and now looking at him.._

Daya (stood up from the sofa): tum aye gaya..(hesitant tone) it.. itni jaldi..?

Abhijeet (folding his both hands over chest and asking in straight tone): kush ho..?

Daya (Feeling strange with Abhijeet tone): haan.. kyun nai..? I m so happy..i..m..m so happy for u Abhijeet.. (coming forward and patting over Abhijeet's arm) u really derseves this title yar.. its really suits u…

Abhijeet: kyun.. tuma suit nai karta ? yah title..

Daya: kye yaar.. (relax) it's more suits u.. u r just Perfect..

Abhijeet (wearing still same expressions): Daya..Dayaa kah raha ho mujh par..?

Daya (coming in anger): kye bakwas kar raha ho..? main kyun.. acha choro (turning with) main tumara liya pani lata hon.. thaka hua aya.. (but before he could move Abhijeet holds his hand and turns him towards his side)..

Abhijeet: nazren kyun chura raha ho..? jab beek main daa diya hai TITLE… tu taali bajayo.. nacho.. Natak pora karo naa Daya..asa jaa kyun raha ho topic badal ka.. haan ?

Daya (looking angry): kye ho gaya hai tuma..? (taking out his arm from Abhijeet's grip with jerk) kasi behki behki baten kar raha ho..? kahna kye chahta ho tum.. muja kuch smaj nahin aye raha..

Abhijeet (Smirking tone): kyun..? tuma kyun smaj nahin aye rahi..? kitna bhoola ho tum.. (Daya looks away) Acha.. (again folding his hands over his chest) yah batyo ka tum chala kyun aya wahen sa..? (Daya does not looks at him) Muja badhai tak dana nahin ruka..kyun..?

Daya (still looking away): wo wo main.. (holding his head) haan wo sar main dard tha mera..bas wo… (turning with) chaya (tea) abi tea bana hi jaa raha tha main.. abi bana ka..(and he turns to go towards kitched..when)

Abhijeet: kyun kiya Asa Daya..? (Daya stops at his place) muja jeetna ka liya tumara nishana chookna ki zarorat nahin thi..(Daya turns to him and looking totally stunned) kyun kiya asa phir..? kye dhikana chah raha tha wahen sab ko ? ka tumara bina mein jeet nahin sakta..? (he comes close to Daya and looking into his eyes) bolo kyun kiya yah..? (Daya eyes looking downward…Abhijeet shouts) I said speak up..damn it..

Daya (turns behind with jerk): kye bakwass kiya jaa raha ho.. jab sa aya ho..kyun kiya.. kyun kiya laga rakha hai.. kuch nahin kiya maine.. kuch nahin.. (his eyes still looking downward.. not meeting his gaze with Abhijeet) pata nai kis na tumara demag mein kye daal.. (Abhijeet comes and holds his arm tightly with anger)

Abhijeet: Muja ksi ki koi zarorat nahin hai.. meri kud ki nazren aur sab sa bar ka main kud kafi hon tuma janana ka liya.. yah baten kahin aur jaa kar karna.. Smjha..? (more angry while leaving his hand with jerk) muja yah batyo yah Ehsan kyun kiya mujh par..? tumara iss Ehsan ki kye zarorat thi muja..?

Daya (now looks at him and shouts): maine koi ehsan nahin kiya tum par.. Smjhta kyun nai..?

Abhijeet: andha nahin hon main.. kyun..? kyun Dhaka tha tum na last moment par muja..?

Daya: mana hai dhakna..? koi Rule hai asa..? bas asa hi dhak liya tha..tu kye..? gabra gaya tha thora tu dhak liya strength ka liya..

Abhijeet (cuts him): aur ankhen band kar ka nishana lagana..? wo bhi gabra gaya tha kye tum..?

 _Abhijeet noticed Daya suddenly calms down with such question and tries to speak up as.._

Daya (hiding his eyes): nahin..ay.. aye..wo.. main.. nai..bas wo tu asa hi..

Abhijeet: nahin haina koi jawab..? ho ga bhi kasa..? aur btw gabra kyun gaya tha tum? Pehli bar gaya tha shooting range par..? first time nishana laga raha tha..? (shouts) Ehsan.. ehsan karna tha bas mujh par.

Daya (looking at Abhijeet): Abhijeet tum

Abhijeet (taking out badge): yah nahin chiya hai muja.. Daya ki beek .. nahin chiya muja.. (while throwing badge over Daya) jaan kar kiya hai yah tum naa.. sab jaan kar... nai chiya muja yah beekh..( Saying so Abhijeet left the home in anger.. while closing the door with loud voice.. leaving Daya totally stunned and broken at his place)…

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **HI GUYS HOW ARE U ALL..? HOPEFULLY DOING WELL.. I DON'T KNOW HOWZ IT.. BAS ASA HI MAAN KIYA KUCH LIKHA KA TU LIKH DIYA..Probably, my last work on this site..**

 **WILL CONTINUE WITH RESPONSE..**

 **Thanks for reading..**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Yah Kye Guys Itna Kum Reviews.. Phir Bolta Hain Ka Duo Writers Kam Hota Jaa Raha hain.. Woh Bechara Aur Kye Karen Gaa Phir..? Hmm ? *Puppy Eyes*..?_

 **OFFICER OF THE YEAR**

 _Time starts passing but still no sign of Abhijeet.. he was still outside.. Daya dials his number who was waiting for him at home..but after getting no response he finally gave up and got ready for bureau and moves there.._

 _When he reaches at bureau, he found new atmosphere inside the bureau.. Everyone was seems to be very happy.. After seeing Daya entering inside the bureau.. Everyone attention moves towards him.._

Freddy (coming with Sweet box): Arey Sir app kahan rah gaya tha..? hum sab kab sa app ka wait kar raha hain.. (looking behind) aur yah Apna Abhijeet Sir kahan hain..? wo nahin aya ?

Daya (looking confused): kahan hai matlab..? Woh bureau nai aya..?

ACP (coming out from his cabin): bureau..? lakin wo tu gher gaya tha na.. (added in little meaningful tone) Shaid tum sa milna.. (Daya moves his gaze away) Pher..?

Nikhil (happily): Sir zahir hai.. itna bara Title milna ka bad wo sab sa pehla usi ka pas jayen ga na kushi share karna.. jis ko unki sab sa zyada kushi hogi..

Freddy (quite complaining tone): Wasa Sir muja tu laga tha app bhi nishana mar jayen ga..

Daya (ignoring in jolly tone): Arey bae mera nishana tumara Abhijeet Sir jitna perfect nahin… tum logon na kye smaj rakha hai muja..?

Nikhil: nahin Sir asi bhi baat nahin hai ab..

Freddy (leaving as): Daya Sir choriya.. wasa bhi hum sab achi taran sa janta hain ka app ko kud ka jeetna sa kai zyada Abhijeet sir ka jeetna ki kushi hai.. arey main bhi kitna bewakoof hon.. meethie aga kar ka pocha hi nahin khana ka liya.. lijiya naa Sir..

 _Daya quitly takes it where ACP was quietly observing Daya's expressions.._

ACP: Wasa Daya, Abhijeet hai kahan..? Range sa nikla tu pher nazer hi nahin aya..? kush tu buht hoga na woh..? gher jaa ka tumara sath khoob kushi manie hogi uss na..

 _Suddenly Daya starts coughing badly.. Sweet was struck in his throat… Freddy instantly moves and came back with glass of water.._

ACP: Arey Daya smabal ka.. (patting on his back) kye ho gaya..?

Freddy: lijiya Sir pani peejiya..

 _Daya forcefully takes few sips and after feeling little better.. he sat down on chair and then added.._

Daya: shaid meetha pans gaya..

ACP (investigating tone): Aur Abhijeet..? (Daya looks at him) I mean.. uska bara mein nai batya tum na ab tak..

Daya (hiding his eyes): sir.. zahir hai.. wo kush hi hoga.. bhut.. bhut kush..

ACP: pher wo hai kahan..?

Daya : malom nahin Sir..

ACP (Serious tone): kyun..? kyun malom nahin..? (he got no reply from Daya) Sab.. sab teak tu haina Daya..? (Daya looks at him and then moves his gaze away)..

Freddy: kye baat hai Sir.. kuch problem hai kye..?

 _Now everyone was feeling tension…_

Daya (instantly hiding the matter as): nahin Sir.. (looking at Freddy) koi problem nahin hai yar.. wo gher aya tha.. mera Sar mein dard tha iss liya main gher hi ruk gaya rest ka liya.. aur wo nikal gaya.. shaid ksi kaam sa..

ACP (taking out his cell phone and dialing Abhijeet number): Abhijeet kahan ho tum..? (everyone looking at him) teak hai.. jaldi ayo.. (After cutting the call he looks towards all as) Aye raha hai woh..

 _They all stays quite.. feeling tension in the atmosphere.. Especially with Daya's silent behavior..After half hour Abhijeet enters inside the bureau.._

Abhijeet (noticing everyone silent mood): kye baat hai Sir.. app sab asa yahen kyun

ACP (tough tone): kahan tha tum..?

Abhijeet: Sir wo main..

ACP: raat ka dinner hai.. kuch yaad hai tuma..?

Abhijeet (really slapped himself in heart): wo… I .. m.. m sorry sir.. main darsal..

ACP (looking towards all): kamal hai bae.. itni bari baat ho gayi aur tum sab iss taran sa behave kar raha ho. haan ? Bola tha maine ager yah title meri team sa koi jeeta tu meri tarf sa dinner paka.. aur uss samay tum sab kitna excited bhi tha.. (looking at Daya) khas kar ka tum Daya.. pher ajj kye hua..(after few seconds) kahin tum

Daya (cuts him instantly): nahin Sir..(stood up from chair) App.. app asa soch bhi kasa sakta hain.. Abhijeet ka jeetna mera liya kye mayine rakhta hai wo app sab acha sa janta hain..

Abhijeet (teasing tone): haan Sir.. Daya tu mera liya yah Title chor bhi sakta hai.. (Daya looks at Abhijeet with angry eyes) Dand tak kar sakta hai yah title muja.. pher app asa soch bhi kasa sakta hain..

ACP: arey bae main asa kuch nahin soch raha.. tum dono hi najana kye kye explain kar raha ho.. ager asa kuch nahin hai tu sab kam nibtayo time sa aur raat mein milo Green Palace mein.. okay..? (all happily nodded and starts completing their pending work expect the duo.. who were still standing at same place, beside each other.. while ACP himself moves back to his cabin)..

Abhijeet (Whispers to Daya): Ager tum na muja nahin batya ka tum naa yah sab kyun kiya tu main Dinner main nahin ayon ga.. (Daya looks at him in shock, where Abhijeet added after looking into his eyes) soch lo tum..

Daya (protesting): Abhi.. tum yah kye.. tuma kyun yaqeen nahin hota..? kyun peecha par gaya ho yar..? main kyun karon ga asa yar.. muja kye tumari saliyaton pa shak hai..

Abhijeet: Exactly.. phir kyun kiya yah.. (Daya really gave him an irritated look) yah batna hoga tuma.. kyun ka yah tu main bhi acha sa janta hon Daya ka there is a reason behind it..main without reason shak nahin kar raha and u know that.. waja hai iss sab ki aur wo jana bina main rahon ga nahin..

Daya: nahin hai koi reason.. tu kye batyon..?

Abhijeet (Really angry but controlling): teak hai.. Phir main dinner par nahin ayon ga.. (and he turns to move when suddenly Daya holds his hand)

Daya: Abhi Plz.. tum yah nahin kar sakta.. team.. Sir.. dhako sab kitna excited hain… ? tum gusa mujsa ho tu mujh pa gusa nikalo.. un sab ka kye kasoor hai..

Abhijeet (looks at him): Akhiri bar poch raha hon Daya.. akhiri bar

Daya: Abhi asi koi baat nahin

Abhijeet (cuts him in straight tone): Reason..? (Daya starts looking downward in order to show that he don't have any answer.. where Abhijeet added in really strong and angry tone as) teak hai pher Dinner par ana ki bhi koi zarorat nahin.. (Daya looks at him with unbelievable look) Yah main.. yah phir tum.. ? muja dhokabaz shaks ka sath dinner karna ka koi shok nahin.. (and he turns to move out when he hears from behind)..

Daya: teak hai Abhi.. Main nahin ayon ga.. (Abhijeet looks at him with anger and frustrated look) lakin tum zaror jana.. sab tumara liya wahen hon ga.. unka dil mat torna plz.. and I know tum asa nahin ho.. (Saying so he left the bureau.. where after few seconds Abhijeet too left behind him and found Daya's car moving out from bureau parking..he hits his hand hardly with side wall, feeling really angry)..

 **FLASH BACK:**

 _After leaving ACP, Daya instantly comes at Abhijeet's desk, looking very excited.. wherz his brother was completely busy in work.._

Daya (Shaking Abhijeet): Abhiiiiii..

Abhijeet (without looking at him): Dayaa.. mat tang kar muja..

Daya: kye yaar.. suna tum na ? Sir kye bol kar gaya hain.. Dinner.. omg.. (dreaming tone) Green Palace mein dinner.. Wow.. aur wo bhi mera liya..

Abhijeet (now looking at him): bari kush fehmi hai apko..?

Daya (rising his collar): kyun na ho.. I m best..

Abhijeet (Added in proud while rising his collar too): I m The Best…

Daya: Ummm hunnn.. bari kush fehmi hai app ko..

Abhijeet: kyun na ho? Main genious hon.. taz hoon aur tum kye ho.. sirf darwaza tor lata ho aur uss sa koi Officer of the Year nahin ban jata.. Smjha..

Daya: jee nahin.. bari galat fehmi hai app ko.. main aur bhi bht kuch kar lata hon..

Abhijeet (reminding tone): Awww.. haan.. yaadaya.. thaper mar lata ho.. (Daya making face) aur main sahab ko batata chalun asa koi competition hona nahin wala..

Daya (Stand up from desk and added in stubborn tone): naa ho.. darwaza torna ka tu hoga na.. aur uss main tu main hi jeeton ga..

 _Everyone looking at them with smiling face.._

Abhijeet (too stood up): aur shaid app janab bhol raha hain ka last competition Shooting range mein nishana bazi ka hai..

Daya (turing towards him): tu..? mera nishana bhi kacha nahin..

Abhijeet (jolly tone): chook gaya tu..?

Daya: nahin chooka ga dhak lana..(patting over Abhijeet face, who was really enjoying his brother happiness and excitement) aur app janab dhakta rah jayen ga.. (again turning with) wasa suit acha pehan ka ana dinner pa.. moun latka ka mat ana.. akhir ko Officer of The Year ka bara bhai hoga tum.. hara hua hi sahi..

Abhijeet (throwing pen over him): chal chal.. jaa.. apna kaam kar.. dhaken ga kon jeeta ga..

Daya (going back to his work with) : jee main hi.. koi shak..? (and he laughs which made everyone laught including Abhijeet)..

Abhijeet (sitting with smiling face): Pagal…

 _ **FLASH BACK OVER….**_

 _Still Abhijeet was standing there.. where Daya was completely out from bureau building now.._

Abhijeet (thinking): nahin Daya… tun tu bht excited tha.. phir asa kasa kar sakta hai.. kyun.. (hurt) kyun kiya phir asa yar.. apna.. apna bhai sa hi chupa raha hai.. itna paraya kyun ho raha hai tun.. kyun..? kye tun nahin janta tera jeetna ki kitni kushi hoti muja.. meri kitna chah thi ka mera bhai yah competition jeeta.. phir kyun.. kyun kiya asa.. ?

 _At night, everyone came at Green Palace hotel.. which was really high fii hotel of Mumbai.. everyone was looking extreamly happy and looking really nice in their expensive and lovely clothes.. After pricing each other all found Duo still missing…_

Freddy: lo.. jitna Daya sir kud excited tha utna hi late hain.. aur Abhijeet Sir bhi..

ACP (Checking watch): kamal hai..? Abhijeet ko call karta hon.. (but at the same moment Abhijeet appears on the scene) Good Evening Everyone..

All (looking at him): Good Evening..

Salunkhe: Abhijeet tum akala aya ho..? Daya kahan hai.. (jolly tone) kahin Cellon wager tu nahin chala gaya tyar hona..? (Everyone starts laughing.. where Abhijeet got hurt after seeing him no where)..

Abhijeet (low tone): malom nahin Sir..

ACP: yah kye baat hui.. din main usay tumara malom nahin tha aur ab tuma uska.. phela hi tum late ho kafi aur ab uska ata pata hi nahin..yah kye hai Abhijeet..?

Nikhil: Sir Daya sir ka number bhi band aye raha hai.. (Abhijeet feels more hurt) najana kye masla hai..

ACP (looking at Abhijeet with angry eyes): kuch bolo ga bhi ab tum Abhijeet..?

Abhijeet (trying to answer as): Sir wo..wo.. darsal.. ksi kaam ka kah ka nikla tha..pher gher loota hi nahin..

Salunkhe (remembering): Arey haan wo kal muja bhi bol tu raha tha apna ksi lapata khabri ka bara mein.. ka kabhi bhi uska bara mein khaber mil sakti hai aur jana par skata hai..

ACP (angry): tu bata ka tu jata..? ksi ko tu.. (looks at Abhijeet and found his head downward) isay bhi nahin malom.. malom hai Jeeta beshak Abhijeet hai pr yah Diner daya ka liya tha.. wo jitna excited tha aur sab.. par ab wo hi nahin tu kye maza aya ga..

Abhijeet (folding his hand in anger): Sir mera khyal hai yah dinner cancel.. (Everyone looks at him) I mean.. mood tu wasa hi sab ka off ho chukka hai..

Salunkhe: Arey nahin nahin.. sab khana tu kah ka hi jayen ga ab.. ho sakta hai Daya bhi aye hi jaya..

ACP (changing his own mood as): haan haan.. bilkul.. (looking at Abhijeet) I m sorry Abhijeet.. muja asa baat nahin karni chiya thi.. wo darasal suba sa hi tum logon ka kuch na kuch ho raha hai tu iss liya main.. tum plz betho…(Abhijeet looks at him and silenly nodded and takes his seat.. now everyone mood was changed totally.. they silently starts taking their dinner once it was served)…

 _Abhijeet was again and again looking towards the entrance.. but still no sign of Daya he found.. which was more and more rising his anger bar.. once everyone finished their dinner .. they all presented their gifts what they brings with themselves for him.. Abhijeet silently takes it with Thanks.. and then all silently starts leaving.. At last ACP came towards him.._

ACP: Najana muja asa kyun lag raha hai Abhijeet ka tum dono ka beech koi masla hai. (Abhijeet does not gave him any answer) main pochon ga nahin Abhijeet aur yah umeed karon ga ka asa kuch ho nahin.. kyun ka asa kuch hona nahin chiya..aur ager hai tu muja tum sa yah umeed hai ka tum sab saheh kar loga.. (After patting over Abhijeet's shoulder he turns to move but)..

Abhijeet (from behind): uska nishana chooka nahin tha Sir..usna yah jaan boj kar kiya hai…

ACP (turns back to him with shock): Abhijeet…yah tum kye..?

Abhijeet (nodded with): jee Sir… uss na fire karna sa pehla muja Dhaka.. aur phir ankhen band kar ka nishana lagya.. bola ka wo gabra gaya tha..

ACP (still looking in great shock): lakien asa ho bhi sakta hai

Abhijeet (unknowingly his voice changes into angry tone): pehli bar gaya tha kye wo Sir.. (ACP quite) aur nazren chura ka yah ankhen band kar ka tu uss na ajj tak Practice ka samay nishna nahin lagya.. Phir ab kyun..? nahin Sir.. uss na yah sab jaan ka kiya hai..

ACP (Calm tone): tuma pora yaqeen hai..?

Abhijeet: jee Sir.. aur main yah jaan ka hi rahon ga ka uss na ya Title jiski usay itni chah thi.. wo muja Dand kyun kiya..

ACP (after taking deep breath): muja bht ajeeb lag raha hai yah sun ka Abhijeet.. (looking worried) najana wo asa kyun.. muja vishwas nahin ho raha hai ka wo asa kara ga.. wo tu buht excited tha..

Abhijeet: mera Reasons ka bawajood app ko vishwas nahin ho raha Sir..

ACP (looking downward): pata nahin Abhijeet. kye kahon.. (taking sigh while looking at him) khere tum jo bhi karna soch smaj ka karna.. plz… (Abhijeet nodded a bit where ACP added again with) aur wo hai kahan abi..? kye sach mein tuma malom nahin..?

 _Abhijeet looks at him and then again starts looking downward while hiding his eyes.._

ACP: iska kye matlab smjhon mein Abhijeet..? nazren kyun chura raha ho tum? kahin tum dono ka jagra tu nahin hua..? Pocha kye tum na uss sa ka uss na asa kyun kiya..?

Abhijeet (Still looking downward): wo nahin bata raha Sir.. muja galatfehmi hui hai asa bol raha hai.. (looking at ACP with tough look) lakien main jaan kar rahon ga Sir..

ACP (tough tone): Acha. aur isi jagra ka chalta tum na usay yahen ana sa roka hoga.. (Abhijeet moves his gaze away) yah kye pagalpan kiya hai tum na Abhijeet..? malom hai wo kitna emotional hai.. wo kitna hurt hua hoga..

Abhijeet: aur jo main hurt ho raha hon Sir uska kye..? usay iss ki parwah bhi nahin..

ACP: Abhijeet tum yah kye.. iss dinner ka liya kitna excited tha woh.. ho sakta hai wo jo kah raha hai wo sahi ho.. aur na bhi ho tu kam sa kam itna tu manta hona tum ka koi Reason hai.. phir? phir kyun roka usay.. kye yah waqt jo ajj tum na gawaya hai.. jiska liya Daya itna excited tha wo loot ka aya ga wapis..?

Abhijeet (Feeling sad but still looking angry): tu kye wo aye nahin sakta tha Sir.. usay mera gusa.. narazgi smjahni chiya thi na Sir..kyun.. phir kyun nahin aya wo..? malom nahin usay ka uska naa ana sa muja kitni takleef hogi..? lakien nahin.. usay acha lagta hai muja takleef dana... najana kyun.. ajj kal wo muja itna hurt kar raha hai.. (mumbling) apna Abhi ko..

ACP (nodded his head in disappointment): kye kahon main.. smaj mein nahin ata.. (and with same frustrated look he left the place)..

 _where Abhijeet left for Sea side.. where he found Daya no where.. and then he came back at home but still he found Daya no where..then he dials his number but Daya's number was switched off.. now he was worried.._

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 _Hope u guys like it.. Plz Don't forget to Review.. and if not liking then tell me I will stop writing.. no harm in this.. thank you for Reading.._


	3. Chapter 3

**OFFICER OF THE YEAR**

 _His hands were closed.. Fingers were crossed in tension.. his whole body was looking stiff due to tension. While neglecting everyone present around.. he was just engrossed in his own deep thoughts.. When someone came and stands just next to him and after a second he heard a polite but tense voice as.._

Voice: Sir..? (he looks upward in tension) it's ur turn.. Plz go inside..

 _Though he was waiting for his turn since long.. but after hearing this now he became more tense.. his body denies to move.. the Person looks at him keenly.._

Voice (loud): Sir.. (he was still starring) it's ur turn.. jaiya ander.. (with jerk he looks at the person and then after collecting his all courage he just stood up and forward his hand. but) App ki Reports ander han.. app jaiya ander Plz.. (he nodded a bit, while his face was clearly telling to the next person that how much he is in tension rightnow.. the next person feels pity on his condition but what anyone can do.. ? when luck is against u..? totally against..

 _Inhaling deeply he slowly went forward and opens the door and then takes a step inside.. the Person Present inside the room looks at him.._

Person: Aiya Mr Daya.. Plz Come inside..

 _Daya looks at him but his feet were continually denying to take a step forward.. Person observes him keenly and then looks downward.. Daya's eyes were just fixed on him.. Somehow he got what next coming to him.. but still he was collecting his all courage to see the Result at least.. he went near to seat and silently stood there.._

Person: plz take a seat… (Daya looks at him with unknown fear) beth jaiya plz.. (After a second) Aram sa baat karta hain..

 _Daya looks at him first and then towards the file papers present next to him.. open in front of him on table..and then silently he takes the seat.. he was continually looking downward and then after taking a deep breath he finally looks towards the person.. who was just waiting for his gaze.._

Daya (normal tone): Meri Reports..

Person (starts looking here and there): haan wo main.. Parhna he wala

Daya (Cuts him): Plz Doctor.. (Doctor stops and looks at him) tell me.. (little confident) I m Ready..

Doctor (looks at him for a moment and then taking deep breath with): First u tell me.. Any Problem..?

 _A sad but very meaningful smile crept over Daya's face…_

Daya (sadly laugh): problem..?

Doctor (disappointed look): phir sa…? (Daya still looking downward but nodded his head in yes.. Doctor looks at him sadly.. he silently stood up and comes at Daya's side.. he comes close to him and sat on table.. Daya looks upward towards his face..

Daya: Koi umeed..?

 _Doctor looks at him and then nodded his head in no very sadly.. Daya instantly moves his teary gaze away.._

Daya: main apna sab kuch koh donga.. sab kuch doctor.. (And tear falls down on his face without any voice)..

 _Doctor looks at him and then places his hand over Daya's shoulder.._

Doctor: Daya Plzz.. don't say like this.. this is not life 's end..

Daya (looks at him with teary eyes): that is.. that is the Problem doctor.. (Doctor looking at him sadly) life end ho jati tu problem hi kye tha…?

 **ZINDAGII TUNE HI HUMA DHOKA DIYA**

 **CHAHA KYE, MANGA KYE ?**

 **AUR KYE HI DIYA ? ? ?**

Daya (continue in teary tone): par nai na khtam hoti.. aur asa.. Asa jee nahin jati.. (and he hides his face in his both hand and cries.. Doctor places his hand over Daya's shoulder)..

Doctor: nahin Daya plz.. dhako u are so brave.. u are cop.. aur Cop ho ka asi baten.. mana ka isay accept karna bht muskil hai.. bht muskil.. lakien apna.. unka liya jeena hai.. unki himaat sa.. unki taqat sa..jab apno ka sath hota hai tu har muskil asan ho jati hai…

Daya (looks at him with watery eyes): lakien haal(solve) tu nahin naa hoti..?(Doctor looks at him sadly) aur janta hain app… jab muskilen haal nahin hotien tu wo pher humara apno ka liya problems barha dati hain.. wo apna jo hum sa bepanah muhabbat kart hain.. humara liya hi jeeta hain.. aur aik din wo tang aye jata hain.. humari muskilon sa..(voice changing into tough tone) hum sa.. insan boj ban jata hai.. boj… aur malom hai boj ban ka kasa.. kasa lagta hai..? tab jeeya nahin jata.. (he stood up in anger and pain) aur muja boj ban ka nahin jeena.. suna app na doctor.. muja ksi par boj nahin banana..maine ajj tak apna boj kud utthaya hai.. (in really hurt tone) bechpan sa.. ab ksi par boj nahin bano ga main.. (added in helpless tone) lakien muja jeena hai.. mar nahin sakta mein.. kyun..?

Doctor stood up while taking deep breath.. he places his hand over Daya's shoulder..

Doctor: issi liya bol raha hon shuru sa tuma.. ka tuma tough hona hoga.. bht strong aur bara bara fasila lana paren ga life mein.. kyun ka tuma jeena tu hai Daya.. mar tu nahin sakta.. pher kyun na apna jeena asan kar lo.. (Daya looks at him with painful eyes) kaha tha tum sa issi liya ka ksi ko sath la kar ana.. par tum pher sa akala hi aya..

Daya: Sath..? (still his tone was harsh) kasa lata usay sath.. usy kuch bata tu paa nahin raha.. wo mar jaya ga yah jaan kar.. mar jaya ga Sir..

Doctor: koi nahin marta Daya.. sab ayesta ayesta sambal jata hain.. lakein iss waqt tuma sath ki sakht zarorat hai.. sakht zarorat..ksi apna ka sath ki.. u have to tell someone abt it..Plzz.. (after a second) kabi tu batana hi haina..

Daya (looking downward): nishana nahin laga paya.. haar gaya main.. malom ha usay kitni takleef hai iss baat ki.. wo yah kasa suna ga doctor.. (crying slowly) kasa..? (and he sat down with teary eyes and starts shading tears)..

Doctor (turning his side): dhako Daya tuma hosla karna hoga.. ajj yah kal usay batana tu hoga.. kyun ka tuma uski sakht zarorat para gi.. maine.. maine tumari Reports bahr ka dash.. jahan jahan muja koi help mil sakti thi.. sab jagha try kiya hai iss aik month mein.. par muja koi positive response nahin mila.. yaar iss diasease ka ab tak koi treatment nahin nikal paya.. aur naa hi reason malom ho paa raha hai exactly.. (sitting with) kabhi tu koi treatment nikla ga hi.. Par ajj ka time mein nahin... I m Sorry Daya.. I m really Sorry for u...

Daya (looks at him): kye koi umeed..

Doctor (still looking otherside, nodded as no): nahin Daya.. tuma.. tuma tyari karni hogi apni life ka liya. Apna ana wala kal ka liya..

Daya (really painful and helpless tone): kye tyari..? main Andha ho ka kasa jeeyon ga doctor..? (after few seconds) Ajj tu sirf nazron ka samna achanak Andhera sa cha jata hai.. kal ko kuch dhika ga bhi nahin.. kabhi bhi nahi.. tu kasa.. kasa jeeyon ga..? kye tyari karon ga main..?

 _Doctor just looks at him with sadness and hurt expressions and then starts looking downward... bcz he don't have any answer.. he stood up and starts looking other side.. but After some moments of silence.._

Daya (clears his eyes and stood up with): kitna time hai mera pas..?

Doctor (inhaling with): aik, do yah shaid teen month… (and he turns towards Daya, but at the same moment Daya rushes out from the room in speed.. leaving his all reports there.. Doctor took a deep breath and sat down on his seat.. looking very upset..he tries for every possible thing for Daya but he failed in everything.. unfortunately he can't do for this brave cop.. where on the other side Daya left the hospital in hurry.. looking really disturn, upset, sad and what not… he was feeling like he is not be able to breath.. he looks upward towards the sky.. but says nothing in pain.. his eyes were complaining with his harsh tears.. his signs were telling that he can't live like this..but still he was helpless.. he can't do anything.. he can't do.. just looking towards the sky with helplessness..

 **ZINDAGII TUNE HI HUMA DHOKA DIYA**

 **MANGA KYE**

 **SOCHA KYE**

 **AUR KYE DIYAAAAAA….?.**

 _The only help Sky can provide him at the moment was sharing his tears with him… water drops falls down on his face and soon its start raining with speed.. the thunderstorm was so fast but not then that which was going inside in him.._

 _ **FLASH BACK :**_

 _Bullet hits its target and again an irritated voice came out from his mouth as.._

Daya: oh noo.. not again..kye ho gaya hai muja..

Voice (from behind): What non sense is this Daya..? (Daya turns towards the voice) yahen kye kar raha ho tum iss samay..?

Daya (more irritated): kye yaar Abhi.. aik tu pehla hi mera nishana chook gaya aur uper sa tum.. tum kye kar raha ho yahen raat ko..?

Abhijeet: yah question pehla maine pocha hai app janab sa.. malom hai kab sa call kar raha hon..? phone kahan hai tumara..? (Daya looking here and there) jab malom hi nahin tu attend kahan sa karo ga call.. phone company sa tumari location trace kara ka aye raha hon..had hai laparwaie ki Daya.. (after a second) tum kye kar raha ho Shooting Range main iss waqt..? aur permission kasa mili tuma iss samay ki..?

Daya: Special Permission li hai Sir sa.

Abhijeet: lakien kyun..?

Daya: bcz muja jeetna hai.. aur practice kiya kitna samay ho gaya.. din mein time kum milta hai tu socha raat

Abhijeet (cutting in irritation): Raat bar yahen iss shooting range mein laga rahon.. haina..? (Daya head down) Daya tuma khyal bhi nahin aya ka muja inform karo.. main pershan ho raha hon ga.. aur uper sa mera phone tak nahin attend kar raha tha tum.. phone kahan hai tumara..?

Daya (looking downward): shaid bahr.. gari mein hi…

Abhijeet (more angry): 12 baj raha hain raat ka.. aur main yahen wahen tuma dondta pher raha hon.. kyun tuma bas aik hi cheez ka janoon hi char jata hai.. haan? Din mein yah sham mein time milta haina.. tab nahin kar sakta..? (Daya still quite) ab kye sari raat yahen khara raho ga..? chlu gher..

Daya (Protesting like kid): lakien Abhi..

Abhijeet comes close to him and now dealing with clam tone as..

Abhijeet (placing his hand over Daya's shoulder): Dayaa kye ho gaya hai yaar.. kal kar lana.. main saath aye jayon ga.. aur tumara nishana kab kharab hai..? jo itni practice kar raha ho.. tense hoga tu masla karo ga.. aur najana kyun tum tense ho raha ho.. kye masla hai..? share with me..

Daya (looking downward): nahin.. masla.. masla tu koi.. nai..

Abhijeet: tu pher..? dhak Daya.. tun kuch bhi kar.. muja koi problem nahin.. lakien kud ko aur yun apni sehat ko nuqsaan poncha kar nahin.. aur plz jahan bhi jaa muja bata ka jaya kar.. main pershan ho jata hon yaar..

Daya (looks at him cutely): main koi beccha tu nahin Abhi…

Abhijeet (placing his hand over Daya's cheek lovingly): mera liya becha hi hai.. (Removing his hand with) aur wasa sahab ki harkaten koi baron wali hain bhi nahin.. ab chalu.. yah raat bar muja bhi saath yahin rakhna ka irada hai…

Daya (teasing tone): Ruk jata haina Abhi.. Practice Karen ga raat bar mil ka..

Abhijeet (glares with): Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaa… (and before he grabs his neck, Daya runs outside while laughing) Pata nahin ACP sir sa kasa permission laa lata hai har baat ki.. main hota tu itna lamba lecture daa data.. aur issay dhako.. blackmail kar lata hai har ksi ko meri taran.. (Smiles) ladla sab ka..

 _ **FLASH BACK OVER ….**_

 _Tears were continually rolling down from his cheeks..while remembering his buddy and his sweet memories with him…_

Daya (looking towards Sky): kye ab main wo sab.. wapis kabhi nahin jee payon ga bagwaan…? Kabhi nahin…? maine tu bht bara bara khawab Dhaka tha naa.. kye kuch bhi nai jee payon ga.. kuch bhi nai..?

 **SILI HAWA**

 **CHEELAY BADAN**

 **ANKHON KO KHAWABON KI SAZZA MILI…**

Daya (crying): main kye kahon ga uss say… ? wo tu thori dair mera naa milna pa pershan ho jata hai..(clearing tears harshly) kye kahon ga.. kahan tha..? (Remembering) wo.. wo pershan ho raha ho ga naa.. ha.. haan.. (taking out his cell phone from his jeans and checking it) ph.. phone tu.. band.. band hai.. (looking towards sky while crying) kab tak chupayon ga.. ab.. ab aur kab tak..? (And he falls down on road) ab kye rah gaya baki.. kye..? kyun.. kyun bagwaan..? why me…?

 **TOOTA HUA PAL CHUNA**

 **JALTA DIYON MEIN BUJHI ROSHANI**

 **TOOTI BATON KO JORO**

 **KHAMOSHI KO TOORON KIS TARAN ? ? ?**

 _He was crying harshly.. showing his all stored tears to himself.. he was feeling really down.. totally lost in his tears..here on the other side Abhijeet was really moving toe and fro inside his home lounge.. now he was really worried for Daya.. he was again and again looking outside the window..towards heavy rain.._

Abhijeet (moving his hand over neck): itni ajeeb si garbraht kyun ho rahi hai.. kye.. kye hua hai.. Daya.. Daya kahan ho tum.. itni taz barish hai.. malom bhi hai usay kitna pershan ho jata hon main.. pher bhi nai aya.. kahan rah gaya..? (Sitting down on sofa) sab galti meri hai.. Sahi kahta hain ACP sahab.. kitna emotional hai wo.. pher kye zarorat thi yah sab bol dana ki muja..? dil sa laga ka betha hoga ab kahen.. muja hi pershani ho rahi hai ab.. tension sa kye halat ho rahi hogi meri.. itna sochna ki Aqal nahin hai uss main..aik number ka bewakoof hai wo… (more tense) kahan rah gaya.. (stood up again) Dayaa.a.. plz… yar mahf kar daa.. aye jaa…(he turns towards window and looking outside. now rain was quite slow.. at the same moment he hears door opening sound.. he looks behind and found Daya standing infront of close door.. totally wet.. still water drops were falling down from his clothes in speed.. wet mud was present on his pant and shirt.. his clothes were totally dirty and he himself was totally lost)…

 **SHAAM CHALA**

 **SAYAA DALEN…**

 **GHERA ANDHERON MEIN DIL DOOB GAYA…**

Abhijeet (coming forward): yah kye haal bana rakha hai.. kahan sa aye raha ho tum Daya..? (Daya was totally lost, just looking at him) kuch bolo ga bhi yah yuhen goorta raho ga…? (shouts) kahan sa aye raha ho iss haal mein tum… kitni calls kien.. phone kyun band aye raha hai tumara.. ? malom hai kitna pershan (And he stops while looking towards him)..

 **HAAR KA BHI**

 **JEET KA BHI**

 **KISMAT KA KHANOO MEIN KHEL HUA…**

 _He remembers abt the whole matter.. so became silent but now he was worried abt Daya's behavior..who was not speaking anything.. his extra silence was making him afraid from inside.. Room was not lighten up much..so he starts walking towards him.._

 **AANKHON SA ANSOO LIKHA**

 **BATEN THI PYASSI HAR TARAN**

 _As soon he comes close to him.. his face starts lightning up.._

Abhijeet (shocked): Dayaa.. tun roo raha hai.. (more shocked and worried) kyun ?

 _Daya hugs him in order that he falls down over him.. Abhijeet with difficulty holds him.. his weight was over him.. where Daya hugs him too tightly…Fear passed out from whole body of Abhijeet…_

Abhijeet (afraid): kye hua hai Daya…? Bol naa yar..muj.. muja.. dar.. dar lag raha hai..

 _But he got no reply.. he asked again.._

Abhijeet: bol na bhai… kye hua hai..?

 _He knows very well that there is something big behind Daya's such action.. it's not abt their own matter..with passage of each second fear starts storing inside his body… with great force he pushes Daya behind and holds him by his arms.._

Abhijeet (jerking him): kye hua hai..? tera yah haal.. bol na yar kye ho gaya hai.. kuch bura hua hai kye..? (unknowingly his own tears starts falling down) bol na…mujsa galti.. maine hurt kiya na tuja.. muja mahf.. _but his words remain incomplete bcz Daya takes out his arms from his grip and cupped his face in his hands…_

Abhijeet (Asking in fear): Dayaa..aaa…?

Daya (nodded his head in no): ku.. kuch nahin.. kuch nahin hua..maine.. maine bht takleef di na tuma..?

Abhijeet (more afraid after seeing teary but still dry eyes of Daya): nai.. kuch.. kuch tu hua hai.. k.. kye..? tun.. tun asa kyun dhak raha hai muja.. ajeeb.. ajeeb si nazron sa..

Daya (strange smile appears on his face with tears): dhakna do na yaar.. kye.. kye malom pher dhak payon ga... yah nahin..

 _With great jerk Abhijeet pushes him behind.. he don't know but he became really afraid.._

Abhijeet: kye bakwass kar raha hai.. haan.. pagal ho gaya hai kye..?naraz hai mujsa.. gusa hai tu bol… gusa nikal .. yah kye bakwass kar raha hai tun..

Daya (Still smiling): main bakwass nahin kar raha Abhi.. yah…yahi Sach hai…

 **WOHI RASTA**

 **WOHI AJNABI**

 **WOHI GHUM HAIN DHAKA HUA**

Abhijeet (more angry and afraid): nai band kara ga na tun apni bakwass..? kahan.. kahan rah ka aya hai itni dair..kuch pee pila aya hai kye..? kis na yah bakwaas bari hai tera maan mein…

Daya (Still his eyes fixed on him): doctor naa…

 _Abhijeet moves more behind with great fear…_

Daya (with trembling lips): main Andha ho raha hon Ab…Abhi… (he feels Abhijeet totally paused at his place.. while he himself was not looking in his senses) ab.. ab kuch nahin ho sakta.. ma.. main andha ho jayon ga yaar.. (totally lost voice) tuma.. kud ko.. (looking around) Apna gher ko.. kuch bhi dhak nahin payon ga.. kuch bhi nai.. kabhi bhi nai.. (he comes close to Abhijeet) Abhi.. tum sun raha hona.. (he holds his hand and shakes him) main andha ho.. ho jayon ga.. nai dhak payon ga.. kuch bhi.. (tear falls down from Abhijeet eyes.. where tears were continually falling down from Daya's eyes) tum janna chahta tha na ka mera nishana kyun nai laga..tu suno na.. (Shaking him, but Abhijeet was just standing there like Stachu) bolo na Abhi…chup kyun ho..? yaar meri ankhon ka samna Andhere chah gaya tha.. nishana kasa lagata..haan ? (leaving him) 5 saal tu kye jab 5 mahiyan bhi uss title ko jee nahin pata tu kye fayda tha pher usay hasil karna ka..? kye..? bolo naa.. sahi kiya naa maine.. sahi..?

 _A complete silence was present inside the room.. Daya falls down on his keens…_

Daya: sab khatm ho gaya yaar. Sab khatm ho gaya… kyun.. meri kye khata thi..? main tum par boj ban jayon ga..sab par..pher sab muja chor danga.. sab (his voice slowly vanished with) sab..paaarrrr….

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Thanks for reading.. plz do review.. I m waiting..Plz_


	4. Chapter 4

**OFFICER OF THE YEAR**

 _Daya opens his eyes and found himself lying on his bed in his room.. he looks around and found sun rays coming inside the room, behind the curtains.. his eyes balls instantly moves and falls on wall clock, which was striking 12 o clock in the morning…_

" _Oh it's morning.." strikes to his mind and his body instantly moves and he sat down on his bed at the same moment.. his sighs were fast and he was really desperate to see his brother.. he remembers that last night he went unconscious and his talk with his brother remains incomplete.. how he is feeling after facing this bitter reality.. ? he really want to know.. he really want to see him at the moment…he removes his blanket and instantly stood up and moves outside and went directly into Abhijeet's room..but he found it empty..seeing bed sheet messed up he get sure that Abhijeet stays there for the night but now where he is ? his tension bar rises and he came back in lounge area and look towards kitchen area but he found no one present there as well but kitchen lights were switched ON.. his eyes were abt to move towards main door.. but between that his eye balls falls on balcony door which was half opened and was just beside the kitchen area.. he took a deep breath and after inhaling once again he went forward towards balcony and slowly pushes the door which was already half opened and takes a step forward to find his buddy… and what he saw really make him shocked and relaxed as well.._

 _Abhijeet was taking tea while standing in balcony after placing his hands on reeling.. he was taking tea very quietly there which was not his habit really… Daya was paused at his place.. he was not be able to move forward from his place.. what kind of reaction he is going to face? And how will he deal with it was a big query and fear for him right now..he was still in his thought when Abhijeet feels someone presence behind himself so he turns around and found Daya standing behind him.._

Abhijeet (fresh tone): Arey Dayaa ? (Daya looks at him with fear) tum utth gaya..? tu batya kyun nai..? (Daya was more and more shocked from his buddy's such behavior) haan..? (he comes close to Daya and asked after placing his hand over Daya's cheek lovingly) ab kasi tabeat hai tumari…? Sar dard tu nahin kar raha..? chalu tum fresh ho jayo main chaya bana ka data hon.. (Saying so he went back into lounge.. where Daya was still looking at him quietly, where ever he is going.. he too comes behind him and now found Abhijeet moving to kitchen and placing kettle over stove.. he looks at Daya) Arey tun abi tak yahin khara hai.. gaya kyun nai ..? (Daya was still starring him) arey jayo na main chaya bana raha hon.. pher batana kye breakfast karna hai wo bhi bana donga.. roz roz omelet aur bread kah kah ka bore ho gaya hoga na tun..? (still he feels no change in Daya's gesture so he comes outside and stands infront of Daya) kye baat hai Daya.. kuch bol kyun nahin raha..? Asa kyun khara hai..?

Daya (who was just starring Abhijeet, now asked with afraid tone): Abhi..(Still Abhijeet was looking at him with smiling face) tum.. tum teak.. tu hona..?

Abhijeet (with big smile): tu tuma kye main bemar lag raha hon..? (turning with) kye tun bhi na yaar.. chal jaa fresh ho ka aye.. bureau ka liya late hona hai kye aur abi..?

Daya: Abhijeet.. (Abhijeet stops there and again looks at Daya) tum.. sab janana ka bad bhi.. yah sab.. I mean asa kasa..kasa behave kar sakta ho yar..?

Abhijeet (folding his hand over his chest): kasa..?

Daya (now coming close to him): Abhi plz.. (added with concern) asa mat behave karo.. it's not normal..

Abhijeet (still behaving like nothing happens): what's not normal Daya..? kye ho gaya hai tuma

Daya (irritated with Abhijeet's behavior now): bas kar do yar.. yun mat behave karo.. paglon ka jasa.. iss sab sa sach badal nahi jana wala.. (Little loud) smjha..? (now Abhijeet was seeing him with serious look.. where Daya added while turning on other side) jo sach hai wo sach hai.. asa behave karna sa ka kuch nahin hua badal nahin jaya ga kuch bhi.. face karna hoga tuma bhi aur muja bhi.. isay smjho yaar.. (turning towards Abhijeet) main Andha (and his words remains there with hard slap over his face… he looks towards Abhijeet with shock while his hand was present on his cheek) Ab..hi…?

Abhijeet (in complete anger): shut up.. just shut up.. smjha..? aik… aik bhi aur asa shabd apna moun sa mat nikalna ab.. bht bakwass kar li raat ko tum na.. ab aur kuch nahin sunana wala main..

Daya (also in loud tone): lakin yah sach

Abhijeet (cuts him in anger): nahin ha sach.. nahin hai.. smjha..? main nahin manta isay sach..

Daya: tumara naa manana sa sach badal nai jaya ga Abhi.. (coming close to his brother and holding him with his both arms and added in loud but concernful voice) pehla hi bht dair ho chuki hai mera yah sach batana main.. ab jitna jaldi tum isay mano ga wohi acha hoga yar.. tumara liya bhi aur mera liya tu aur bhi.. I need u.. I need ur support.. tum hi asa behave karo ga tu muja kon sambala ga Abhi…?

Abhijeet (taking out his arm from Daya's grip with jerk): asi nobat hi nahin aya gi.. tun kud ko kud sa sambala ga.. aur koi nai..

Daya: yah nahin ho sakta Abhijeet.. sari reports..sara doctors

Abhijeet (Cutting in angriest tone): main nahin manta ksi report ko.. ksi doctor ka kahay ko.. bagwaan hain kye wo.. haan..? teri ankhon ka aga aik do bar andhere aye gaya aur tun humesha ka liya andha ho jaya yah bol diya uno na.. aur duniya ka doctors mar gaya hain kye.. jo main ksi aik doctor ka kahna sa maan loon..

Daya (in hurt): nai yar.. aik doctor nahin.. Doctor Dev na bahr ka dash mein bht sara doctors sa rabta kiya hai.. iss dieases ka koi treatment nahin hai.. mera naseeb main asa hi hai..(he tries to hold his hand.. but Abhijeet moves behind and screams badly)..

Abhijeet: nai manta main yah naseeb waseeb and all bakwass ko… yah nahin ho sakta matlab nahin ho sakta Daya.. kyun..? kyun ho ga yah mera saath..? haan (Coming close to Daya and holding his arms) bol.. kyun hoga yah..? kye mera sath hi yah sab hona likha hai..? (Daya just looking at him with teary eyes) pehla bagwaan na yadasht cheen li.. pher aik iklota rishta maa ka.. wo bhi cheen liya.. aur ab tera sath .. yah… nai Daya. Yah nahin ho sakta.. (leaving Daya with) main zameen Aasman aik kar donga.. lakin yah zulam nahin karna donga bagwaan ko apna sath.. yah nahin hoga.. (pointing upward with) suna app na bagwaan.. yah nai karna donga main app ko… nai karna donga… chaya app jo bhi kar lo pher.. zid.. tu pher zid hi sahi… (now his tone turning teary) yah kye baat hui.. app bagwaan hua tu kuch bhi karo ga kye..nai iss bar main yah app ko nai karna donga.. kabhi nai..

 **NADIYA KA PANI BHI KHAMOSH BEHTA YAHEN**

 **KHILI CHANDANI MEIN CHUPI LAKH KHAMOSHIYAN**

 **BARISH KI BONDON KI HOTI KAHAN HAI ZUBAAN**

 **SULAGTA DILON MEIN HAI KHAMOSH UTTHTA DUHAN**

 _Daya who was seeing everything with teary eyes.. now just runs towards Abhijeet and hugs him from behind.._

Daya: Abhi Plz.. (crying with) plz yaar asa mat karo..Kud ko dhoka mat do.. tum thak jayo ga.. haar jayo ga.. yah nai possible..smjho isay plz..

 _Abhijeet leaving him with jerk.._

Abhijeet (confident): yah nahin ho ga Daya.. kabhi nai.. aur isay tun smajh.. _saying so he left the home in hurry.. leaving Daya as it is in tears…_

Daya (Calling): Abhi.. Abhi kahan jaa raha ho tum.. Abhi..? _but Abhijeet completly left the residence. where Daya tries to runs behind him just to stop him.. but as soon he takes a step towards main door he feels his whole world changing its color and soon he found everywhere darkness around.. he falls down on floor with thud and fear by holding his head…_

Daya (grabbing his head): Abh..iii… _(but his Abhi was far from him to hear his voice… he stays there for some moments like this.. a strange headache he was feeling at the moment but after few moments he feels little stable and he attaches his head with table present just behind him and tries to take some rest.. After 10 mins of rest he opens his eyes slowly but still he found everything was not much clear to him.. Water drops starts appearing on his forehead bcz this was first sever attack he faced in all these months.. He remembers his doctor words as)…_

" **Aik, do yah shaid teen months.."**

 _His body shakes with fear badly and he instantly stood up with the help of table.. Though his vision was not clear he was still feeling darkness around everything he was seeing.. but still he headed towards his room with tension and searches for his cell phone which was places beside his bed on table.. he grabs it in his hand and dials his brother number.. he dials again and again but his buddy was not picking up his phone.. With great tension he stops dialing and went into washroom and splashed a lot of water on his face again and again and then came back to his room.. His whole shirt was wet and water drops were falling..He just makes himself fall on bed and closes his eyes…_

 **KHAMOSHIYAN AAKASH HAIN**

 **TUM UDHNA TU AYO KABHI**

 **KHAMOSHIYAN EHSAAS HAIN**

 **TUME MEHSOS HOTI HAIN KYE**

 **BEQARAR HAIN BAAT KARNA KO**

 **KAHNA DO INKO ZARAAA...**

 **KHAMOSHIYAAANNNN...**

 **TERI MERI KHAMOSHIYAAAN...**

* * *

 **CID BUREAU:**

 _ACP coming out from his cabin in tension while cutting the call which he was dialing on his phone.._

ACP (looking towards all): kuch pata chala..? (all looks at him and nodded their head in disappointment)..

Freddy (coming towards him): nahin Sir.. kuch bhi nai.. sabi koshish laga hua hain..

ACP (in irritation): aur aik tu pata nahin yah Abhijeet kahan hai.. bola bhi tha file bijwa daga par wo bhi nahin bejwai aur uper sa ab apna phone bhi attend nahin kar raha..

Freddy: Sir kahin Daya sir ki tabeat zyada tu kharab nahin ho gayi..kahin wo hospital

ACP (Cuts him in tension): haan.. aik kaam karo Daya ka number dial karo.. kahin wo zyada bemar tu nahi ho gaya.. najana usay hua kye hai..Abhijeet na kuch teak sa batya bhi nai..

Voice: main bilkul teak hon Sir.. (all looks towards bureau entrance and found Daya standing there)..

ACP (coming to him): Arey Daya tum yahen..

Freddy: Sir app kyun aya.. tabeat teak nahin thi tu rest karna tha naa ap ko..

Daya (Smiles): nahin Freddy.. abi kaam karna do.. (in deep tone) phir tu rest hi rest karna hai..

Freddy (looking confused): kye matlab Sir..? app kahin lambi chuttiyan lana ka plan tu nai bana raha..

Daya (comes close to him): main tu nahin.. (While placing his hand over Freddy's shoulder) par shaid bagwaan na mera liya plan bana liya hai..

ACP: yah kasi baten kar raha ho tum Daya..saf saf kaho kye baat hai..

Daya (turns towards him): Sir Abhi nahi aya..?

ACP (nodded as no): nahin.. usi ko tu kab sa phone kar raha hon.. naa phone utthata hai aur naa hi file beji uss na.. malom hai case attka para hua hai.. smaj nai ata iska bhi.. kabi kabi kye ho jata hai isay.. bilkul unprofessional behave karna lagta hai..aur yah tum kasi baten kar raha ho.. kon sa plan..?

Daya (taking deep breath): ussi ka bara mein batana yahen aya hon Sir.. (looking very serious) app ka pas thora waqt hoga meri baat sunana ka liya..?

ACP (jerking his head with): Acha muja aik zarori kaam nibtana hai.. main pher aye ka baat karta hoon.. (And he turns to go but Daya stops him by holding his arm)

Daya: plz Sir.. (ACP looks at him behind) pehla hi bht dair ho chuki hai.. ab aur nahin..

ACP looks at his face first and then looks towards his hand which was holding his arm.. his grip were telling something big and scary coming on his way.. now all others Cops were looking at him with tension..

ACP (looking at him with serious tone): Chalu.. (And he himself headed towards his cabin.. where Freddy looks at Daya with questioning look.. who just gave him a small but sad smile and himself moves behind the ACP)..

 _After reaching inside the ACP CABIN, ACP turns towards Daya and asked him to take a seat.._

ACP: betho.. (Daya silently obeys and starts looking downward when he hears another quick query as) bolo kye baat karni hai tuma..?(he feels only silence coming towards Daya's side.. which was rising his tension bar.. so he asked in polite tone) kye baat hai Daya.. tum kuch pershan lag raha ho… bolo na beta kye hua hai… (Daya looks at him with teary eyes, which shocked ACP) Dayaaa…? (coming close to him and holding Daya's hand) tum roo.. kye.. kye hua hai.. sab.. sab teak tu haina..?

 _Abhijeet voices were again and again echoing in his ears…_

ACP (Asking again in tension): bolo na Daya.. tum kuch.. kuch kah kyun nahin raha.. kahin Abhijeet.. uss sa related tu nai..

Daya (nodded as no): Sir.. app.. app ko bhi lagta hai Abhi ki taran ka main.. maine nishana jaan boj ka.. nai lagya..?

ACP (disappointed look): Daya.. choro wo sab.. tum na jo bhi kiya muja uss sa koi fark nahin parta.. aur naa hi main tum sa naraz hoon..

Daya: Par Abhi hai sir.. wo bht naraz hai

ACP: ho jaya ga teak.. dhako tum tu janta hona wo gusa mein kuch bhi bol data hai.. naraz nai rah sakta wo tum sa zyada dair.. tum dil pa laga ka kyun beth gaya ho isay.. ? haan.. ? jaan basti hai uski tumara mein.. aur tum bhi tu uss sab ka bad sa asa kuch ajeeb behave kar raha hona.. itn dukhi sa.. wo nahi dhak sakta tuma iss taran..

Daya: dhak tu main bhi nahin sakta usay Sir asa.. (his words starts breaking while telling the truth) aur.. (Clearing his tears) aur kuch dino bad tu dhak.. dhak bhi nai payon ga usay…

ACP (instantly freeing Daya's hand in tension): yah kye bakwaas kar raha ho tum Daya.. (Daya looks at him with sad eyes) asi bhi kye laraie.. kuch bhi bol (but his words remains there bcz now Daya holds his hand with his cold hands.. ACP was totally stunned and just looking into Daya's eyes which were telling him something very scary.. very horrible) tum.. tum na nishana kyun nai.. lagaya Daya..? (his tone was telling to Daya that how much he is scared at the moment.. while asking such query which he never thought to ask.. Even casually).. haan..?

Daya (still holding his father hand with tight grip while looking into his eyes): Andhere.. andhere cha gaya tha nazron ka samna.. (ACP feels his sighs stops there at the moment) pechla one and half month sa.. main yah.. yah face kar raha tha Sir.. (Daya feels ACP hands starts turning cold) pehla.. pehla.. ignore karta raha.. par last two..two weeks sa bht problem aye rahi thi.. (starts looking other side) Sar main ajeeb sa dard.. main.. gabra gaya tha sir.. uss roz jab drive karta samay achank sa sab dark ho gaya.. mera truck.. truck sa accident hota hota becha…(ACP looks at him in shock) tab.. tab main doctor ka pas gaya.. (he looks at ACP) aur wahen aik nayi hi kahani mera wait kar rahi thi Sir.. Sara Symptoms sunana ka bad hi doctor na muja foren tests ka liya bej diya.. aur pher aik naya doctor ka pas bhi… (he paused there for few moments and then added after inhaling deeply) muja aik asi bemari hai Sir.. jis ka koi treatment nahin.. na ab tak koi exact reason malom ho paya hai.. mera pas bas kuch hi samaya hai aur uska bad meri ankhen.. (ACP takes out his hand from Daya's grip and stood up.. Daya looks at him in fear) Sir…

ACP (holding his tears): demag kharab ho gya hai tumara.. wo aik doctor kuch bhi kahay ga aur tum maan loga..

Daya (stand up too): Plz Sir.. main pehla hi bht weak mehsos kar raha hoon… mujh mein kud ko sambalna ki taqat nahin hai.. (tears falls down from his eyes) naa hi mera pas samay hai.. pehla hi Abhi.. wo itna ajeeb behave kar raha hai.. manana ko tyar nahin.. aur ab app.. muja app sab ka sahara ki zarorat hai.. aur app sab.. (And he sat down on his chair back where ACP was looking at him with tears) kuch nai ho skata na Sir.. app ko kye lagta hai maine koshish nahin ki hogi..? (looks at him) uss doctor na meri reports bahr ka dash.. sab jaga baat ki.. par wohi result hai Sir.. main kud.. muja jitni bhi medical ki knowledge thi.. maine google sa search kiya.. par (clearing his tears harshly) wohi result… (he looks at ACP again) muja hi yah bemari hona thi Sir… muja hi..? (and he broke down into tears and start crying after hiding his face into his both hands.. ACP comes to him instantly and hugs him)..

ACP: kah do Daya yah jhoot hai.. kah do.. main tuma iss taran sa kamzor aur toota hua nahin dhak sakta..nahin dhak sakta..Plzz Daya…

 _Daya sepreates himself and holds ACP's hands once again and asked in requested tone.._

Daya: Sir app mera sath danga naa..? (still tears were falling down from his eyes) Abhi.. usay sambalen ga na.. wo bht weired behave kar raha hai.. muja bht dar lag raha hai Sir.. bht dar.. (his sigh were fast) usay.. usay kon sambala ga sir.. main tu

ACP (Cuts him while relaxing): plz Daya..sambalo kud ko.. kuch.. kuch nahin hoga becha.. hum sab haina.. tumara sath.. Abhijeet ka sath.. haan..? sab sambal langa.. usay bhi.. aur beta yah koi end nahin hai… hum aur bhi doctors

Daya (Cuts him): ab kuch nahin ho skata Sir.. kuch bhi nahin.. yah baat app ko bhi smajni hogi aur usay bhi smjhana hoga.. najana subha sa kahan nikla hua hai.. muja kitni tension ho rahi hai.. (he stood up with) main gher jata hon Sir.. shaid wo gher aye gaya ho.. aur ager yahen aya tu plz app usay.. (ACP nodded with tears)..

ACP (Seeing Daya's condition): main Freddy ko bolta hon tuma gher..

Daya (turns to him, tears were present in his eyes and smile on his lips): abi tu dhikai data hai muja Sir.. (ACP looks at him with hurt) app abi sa pershan ho gaya..? (tears escaped from ACP's eyes.. and without removing it this time Daya left his cabin.. this time he allows his father tears to fell down.. bcz after this he really needs to gain his energy for a lot of tough tasks of his life in such old age)…

 _All looks at him going and now Freddy instantly comes inside ACP cabin where he found ACP looking downward while sitting on his table.._

Freddy (asking in great tension): Sorry Sir.. par ab mujsa raha nahin jaa raha.. plz.. batiya naa kye hua hai.. (ACP looks at him with teary eyes) Sir app.. kye.. kye hua hai.. Daya sir..wo kye bol ka gaya hain..wo itna tension mein kyun hain. wo kahin.. kahin jaa raha hain kye sach mein..? chuttiyon pa..?

ACP (nodded as no): tumara Daya Sir humara bureau ko humesha ka liya chor ka jaa raha hain Freddy..

Freddy (shocked): lakien kyun…?

ACP (looking upward with tears): yah tu.. yah tu tum bagwaan sa pocho.. (asking in painful tone) kyun..? kyunnn…?

 **DUO HOME:**

 _Daya was waiting and waiting for Abhijeet.. but still there was no sign of him.. ACP Also gave him no information abt him.. he was now worried… he went and tries to find him at all his places where he could be but found him nowhere.. At 10 O Clock at night when he came back at home.. he found Abhijeet sitting in lounge area…_

Daya (coming towards him with anger): kahan tha tum..? (Abhijeet looks at him wearing calm expressions on his face) haan..? yah koi tareeka hai.. hazar bar phone kar chukka hon.. har jaga sa dond ka aye chukka hoon.. kahan tha tum..?

Abhijeet (Stood up and starts removing his jacket): apni bari bht takleef hui.. jab main

Daya (Cuts him in anger): Abhi tum yah kye kar raha ho aur kyun..? tum kyun nahin smjhta

Abhijeet (turns towards him): jo tum muja smajhana chahta hona wo main nahin smajh sakta.. iss liya plz tum apna time waste mat karo mujh pa.. main itni asani sa haar manana wala nahin.. (And he turns to go inside his room.. when)

Daya: Doctor ka pas gaya tha na tum..? (Abhijeet stops there but does not looks at him back.. Daya comes close to him and make him turn towards his side) bolo.. doctor ka pas gaya tha na tum.. (Abhijeet just looks at him into his eyes silently.. Daya asked in anger and disappointed tone) kyun..? kyun gaya tha tum Abhi.. kyun..? bolo…

Abhijeet (angry): haan gaya tha.. phir..? (Daya looks at him with hurt) tu…?

Daya (in calm tone): tu kye jawab mila..? (Abhijeet starts looking otherside) aur meri reports kahan sa milen tuma..? aur mera doctor…ohh.. (Realizing) mera cell phone sa mera doctor ka number nikala na tum na..? aur phir wahen sa meri reports collect kien.. (added in pain) Abhi tum yah kyun kar raha ho.. kye mila ga tuma..

Abhijeet: yah muja tum sa smjhna ki zarorat nahin hai..

Daya: tuma takleef ka siwa kuch nai mila ga Abhi.. smjho.. ab tum aur nai

Abhijeet (turns him angrily): kyun nai.. haan ? haan main gaya tha doctor ka pas.. aur kal aik aur doctor ka pas jayon ga..(Daya looks at him in shock) tu..? kye kar loga tum..? tumari taran haar maan ka rona walon main sa nahin hon main.. betar hoga tum mera rasta mein mat ayo Daya.. mat ayo.. (Saying so he directly went into his room.. closing door behind him with great voice and then locked it from inside… where Daya sat down with thund)…

Daya: tab bhi hisa mein takleef hi aya gi Abhi.. takleef hi… bas aur zyada thak jayo ga.. plz smjho… (holding his head in tension) muja tumari bht zarorat hai.. buht zyada…

 **KHAMOSHIYAN ILFAZ HAIN**

 **KABHI AYE GUNGUNA LAA ZARA**

 **BEQARAR HAIN BAAT KARNA KO**

 **KAHNA DO INKO ZARA**

 **KHAMOSHIYAAANNNN...**

 **BIKRI HUI KHAMOSHIYAAN...**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

A BIG THANKYOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS… HOPE U ARE LIKING THIS EMOTIONAL ATTEMPT ONCE AGAIN.. PLZ DO REVIEW.. I M EAGERLY WAITING…PLZZz


	5. Chapter 5

_**First of all A Big Sorry for delay.. due to some Problems I was not be able to Post next chapter... 2nd Ramzan started so busy schedual.. Wish u All A very happy Ramzan.. Ramdan Kareem * Stay blessed...**_

 **OFFICER OF THE YEAR**

 _Next Morning, Daya opens his eyes and presses it bcz he found everywhere darkness around.. he tries to look around but found no improvement in his vision.. still everywhere was dark for him.. with great fear he sat down on his bed and starts screaming with fear…_

Daya: Abhiii… Abhi..? (he was again and again pressing his eyes and rubbing it as well but found no result.. with passage of each second he was getting more and more afraid.. but still calling his buddy's name) Abhi…? Abhijeet kahan.. kahan ho tum.. (tears starts falling down from his eyes) yar.. muja .. (tries to stood up from his bed) dhikai nai daa..raha.. dhak.. dhako na kitni.. dair.. dair.. ho gayi… (and in the try of standing up he falls down on floor.. while a loud scream came out from his mouth) Abhijeeeeeeeeeee tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt… ?

 _Daya sat down with thud… his sighs were fast while he can clearly hear his loud and fast heart beat… his wet face was looking in extreme tension.. while his eyes looks around and found sun rays coming inside his room… he instantly looks towards his room watch.. then his bed.. mirror.. table and last but no the least his picture frame with his buddy…. He took a deep breath and grabs the frame in his hand…_

Daya (looking towards duo picture): ajj tu yah sirf aik sapna tha Abhi… bht jald sachie main badal jaya ga.. najana isay.. (looking upward with teary eyes) asa kasa jeeyon ga main..? kye.. kye jee bhi payon ga..?

Voice: kyun nahin.. (Daya looks towards his room door with same teary eyes, where his brother was standing with food tray. Looking ready to go outside) asi baten sochna sa acha hai.. tum apna dehan ksi aur tarf lagyo.. (Coming close to him) aur yah nashta ready kar diya hai.. isay time sa kar lana aur ho saka tu ready ho ka bureau chala jana.. yun matam manana ki zarorat nahin hai akala gher beth kar..

Daya: kye fayda.. pher tu yahi karna haina.. tum mano yah pher na mano

Abhijeet (looking irritated but still composed): lakien abi sa practice karna ka fayda..? (Daya made a face, while he can understand his buddy's anger behind those sulky words) nashata kar lana tumara favorite banya hai.. pher uska bad chaya jo marzi hai karna… (and he was abt to went out with same angry face. when)..

Daya: abi sa meri favorite cheezan bana ka mera dil behlana shuru kar diya hai tum na.. (Abhijeet looks at him with anger but before he can speak up.. Daya further added as) do bol aram sa mera pas beth ka pyar sa bol diya karo tu zyada acha laga ga muja..

Abhijeet: bolna data ho tum muja..? karna data ho asa..? (daya starts looking downward) ulta jab bhi pas ata hon gusa dilana wali baten start kar data ho.. pher kasa main shant rahon? Kasa main aram sa baat karon..? haan ?

Daya: muja himmat dana ki zarorat hai tuma

Abhijeet: tuma himmat dana sa zyada kud himmat karna ki zaroat hai Daya.. aur tum yah baat smjhta nahin.. (Daya looks at him angrily.. he too stood up and stand in front of Abhijeet) bilkul bhi nahin…

Daya: kye himmat karon main Abhijeet..? tuma kye lagta hai maine koshish nahin ki..

Abhijeet (Argument tone): kasi koshish..? haan? Aik doctor na kuch kaha wo maan ka beth gaya tum.. kud bhi himmat har gaya aur muja bhi rok raha ho..? isay koshish karna kahta ho tum..?

Daya: jis cheez ka treatment hi nahin.. uss ka liya kye koshish karo ga tum.. ? tum aik doctor ka pas jayo yah hazar.. result wohi hai… tumara pas meri reports haina..? tum kud meri bemari ka bara mein parho.. tuma yahi result mila ga..

Abhijeet (still confident): Result badal bhi tu sakta hai Daya..

Daya: nahin Abhijeet… (leaving the argument as) acha teak hai.. aik pal ka liya socho main tumara sath hon.. tum aik doctor ka pas jayo.. pher ksi aur ka pas.. aur pher kahen aur.. sab yahi bolen ga.. tu uska bad kye..?

Abhijeet: uska bad dosra shehar (city) aur ager wo bhi nahin tu pher bahr dash…. (Daya looks at him in shock)..

Daya: pagal ho gaya ho kye tum…?

Abhijeet (angrily shout): haan ho gaya hoon pher..? muja tumari taran haar man ka nahin bethna.. (Sitting on Daya's bed with) main asa nahin jee sakta… na tumara sath wasa zindagii kat sakta hoon mein Daya.. (And Abhijeet stops there while realizing what he just said.. he looks at Daya who was still standing at his place and looking at him with teary eyes.. he stood up and holds his hand and added in really carring tone) dhak mera yaar.. main.. main tuja wasa dhakna ka bara mein soch bhi nahin skata.. maine apni life ko laa kar bht sapna sajaya hain.. jis main tun hain.. main hoon.. humara ana wala khoobsurat kal hai… hum na tu ACP sir sa waada kiya haina ka issi saal shadi Karen ga.. wo bhi jahan wo bolen ga wahen.. una humara basta hua gher dhakna hai.. humara bechon ka sath khelna hai.. pher yah sapna tun asa kasa toor sakta hai Daya..? (tears falls down from Daya's eyes) muja yah sapna jeena hai.. tera saath… dhakna hai tera saath…

Daya (moves and sat down on his bed.. he hides his eyes with his hand and tears starts falling down in speed): lakien main nahin jee payon ga yah sapna.. nahin dhak payon ga.. aur yahi sach hai Abhi.. isay mano.. yah sab mera liya kabhi nahin ho paya ga ab.. kyun ka main Andha

Abhijeet (Shouts): Dayaa…? (Daya looks at him with fear, still his face was wet due to tears) yah kabhi nai hoga..

Daya (too stood up while clearing his tears harshly): tu aur kye hoga..? (pushes Abhijeet in anger..who was too shocked with such reaction of Daya) haan..? becha loga muja..? bolo..? (Abhijeet was looking at him with shock) acha teak hai… yun tu yuhi sahi.. tuma mera sath.. meri himmat ki zarorat haina..? (Abhijeet nodded in yes unknowingly) tu teak hai.. main karon ga jo tum kaho ga.. main wo sab karon ga… (forwarding his hand with) par pehla tum.. tum waada karo mujsa… waada do muja Abhijeet ka muja becha loga..? (Abhijeet totally stunned at his place) waada karo ka meri himmat tootna nahin doga.. becha loga muja.. kuch nahin hona doga.. waada karo… (Abhijeet was just paused at his place) kyun..? ab.. ab kye hua..? Dar gaya..? ab waada karna ki himmat tum main nahi rahi..? (he holds Abhijeet's hand with his free hand and places his hand over it and added with firm grip) chalu tum nahin.. tu main hi waada kara lata hoon.. wada kiya tum na mujsa.. tum muja bechyo ga..aur ager yah nahin kar paya.. tu kud muja apna hathon sa maar…

 _Abhijeet with great jerk pushes him behind.. due to which Daya falls down on his bed.. with great speed Abhijeet went out from his room.. leaving Daya as it is… who starts crying on his condition… After sometime Abhijeet came back in his room.._

Abhijeet: yah laa.. (Daya looks upward and became shocked after seeing gun present in Abhijeet's hand.. he stood up in hurry) laa.. ruk kyun gaya..? yah laa aur muja maar da tun..

Daya (moves behind with fear): Ab.. Abhi…

Abhijeet: kye Abhi..? takleef daa kar muja kushi hoti haina tuja..? tu laa maar daa muja aur kush ho ja.. kissa hi khtam kar… main..nai na smjhta.. tera ghum ko.. nai na laad pyaar karta tuja..? tu iska kye matlab hai teri nazar mein..? muja parwah nahin hai.. takleef nahin hai..yahi na ?

Daya (with teary eyes): bht takleef hai… bht ghum main jee raha ho.. dhikta hai muja Abhi… mera liya dar badar ki tookren kah raha ho.. (his tone turning teary) aur main yun nahin dhak sakta tuma.. (gun falls down on floor from Abhijeet's hand.. and tears starts rolling down from his cheeks) par main tuma bechana chahta hon iss sab sa… (he coming close to Abhijeet and holding him by his arms) Abhi main nai bechon ga.. tum smjho.. yun aik sa dosri jaga.. Dhaka kah kah ka bhi yahi result hoga.. tum apni sari energy.. apni sari himmat gawa doga…pher.. pher muja kasa sambalo ga haan..? kasa…(saying so he hugs his buddy and starts shading his tears on his shoulder) aur kud ko.. kud ko kasa sambalo ga..? plz.. Abhijeet.. I need u.. I need u badly…

 _Abhijeet too hugs him but his eyes were now dry again…_

 **DHAKA THA JO KHWAB TERA SANG KABI**

 **HONGA NA AB WO PORA RAAA**

 _They both remains in that hug for sometime in same way…_

 **TU BATYO MUJA PHER KASA JEEYA JAYA RAA**

 **KASA JEEYA JAYA RAA ?**

 _Slowly, Abhijeet make him separate from himself and let him sat on his bed.. he clears his brothers tears and holds his hand in his hands…_

Daya (requesting tone): Abhi plz… mera pas raho.. meri nazron ka samna… main jitna waqt dhak sakta hoon… muja dhakna do kud ko.. yah haq.. yah haq tu haina mera tum par..? (Abhijeet nodded in yes) tu muja mera yah haq da doo… waada karo tum kahin nahi jayo ga.. apna zyada sa zyada waqt mera sath bityo ga.. waada karo…?

Abhijeet: Acha teak hai… pehla tun shant ho jaa.. ruk.. main.. main tera liya pani laa kar ata hon..

Daya: nai.. muja nai…

Abhijeet (cuts him): tun ruk aik minute.. main aya… (And Abhijeet left and came back in the room after a minute and forward a glass of water to Daya) laa pee laa…(Daya looks at him) chal pee.. (And he attaches water glass with Daya's lips who starts taking sips slowly.. while his teary eyes were fixed over Abhijeet's face)…

 **PHIR TU HI TU MERI JAANAT HAI**

 **TUNI TU MERA JEENA KI EK WAJA**

 **BATA PHIR KASA JEEYA JAYA RAAA**

 _Once Daya finished the glass of water unknowingly… Abhijeet places it at side table…_

Abhijeet (now looking at Daya): chal.. ab tun late jaa.. aram kar thora… pher kahin andhera naa aye jaya ankhon ka samna.. itna pershan kar liya hai kud ko.. (Daya just starring him) chal mera pyara bhai.. dhak main yahin hoon.. tera pas… (Daya smiles a bit and then lies down on bed.. Abhijeet covers him with blanket and then starts patting over his head after sitting beside his head) now close ur eyes… plzzz… (Daya nodded and closes his eyes after gripping Abhijeet's free hand into his hand)…

 **PHIR YAHI TU MERI ZINDAGANI HAI**

 **BATA ISAY CHOR KA**

 **KASA JEEYA JAYA RAAA**

 _Soon Abhijeet feels Daya drifted into deep sleep… he took a deep breath and looks towards wall clock and then again looks at Daya…_

Abhijeet: I m sorry meri jaan.. par asa tun muja jana nahin data.. aur already doctor sa appointment ka adha time nikal chukka hai… muja majboran teri halat dhakta hua tuja nened ki dawa dana pari… ab tun aram sa soa tu saka ga.. wasa hi itna pershan kar liya hai kud ko.. (taking sigh) main ruk nahin sakta Daya.. tera liya koshish naa karon.. yah nahin ho saka.. main yah waada nahin kar sakta tujsa.. I m sorry… (Saying so he left the room and home as well after giving a final glance to his brother)…

 **DOCTOR's CABIN:**

 _Doctor closes his eyes and then closes the file too, which was present in front of his eyes.. he looks towards Abhijeet.. who was just looking downward towards the floor.. his hands were joint.. and his sighs were praying for some miracle…_

Doctor: Mr. Abhijeet…? (Abhijeet instantly looks at him with fear) maine app ka bhai ki reports achi taran sa study kar lien hain..

Abhijeet (instantly): tu pher..? (Doctor really gave him a look on his desperate reaction) boliya naa doctor.. sab teak haina? Wo teak ho jaya ga na..? (added happily) main kahta tha.. uss saa kahta tha ka asa hoga hi.. par wo manta nahin tha.. thora emotional haina.. par ab.. ab wo yah sun ka kitna kush hoga.. haina doctor..? (his hopes starts dying after seeing quite face of doctor) asa hoga na doctor..? boliya na..? mera bhai.. wo humesha.. Dhaka ga na..

Doctor : nahin..(Abhijeet just paused there.. while Doctor looks at him with serious look) this is not possible.. unki bemari jis stage par hai.. uss level par kuch bhi karna bekar hai..

Abhijeet (coming in anger): how is this possible..? (Doctor looks at him, Abhijeet controls his emotions) plz doctor.. ap ko malom nahin hai..wo.. wo mera liya kye hai..? wo.. acha.. app yah.. yah sochiya ka koi bhi insan asa kasa rah sakta hai..? kasa ..? Plz kuch kijiya…? app tu doctor hain

Doctor: Par bagwaan nahin.. (taking sigh after seeing Abhijeet's dull face) look I really understand ur emotions..par.. nothing is in my hands..

Abhijeet (requesting): doctor plz

Doctor: app jo bhi kahen.. par still my answer is same.. yahen kuch nahin ho skata..

Abhijeet (getting hope): yahen..? what do u mean by yahen..? matlab bahr… bahr ka dash koi solution hai..? tu.. batiya na doctor plz..

Doctor (looking worried): dakiya Mr. Abhijeet.. yah sab itna asan nahin hai.. iss par aram sa beth kar sochna ki zarorat hai..

Abhijeet (firm tone): app muja sirf yah batyen ka solution kye hai..?

Doctor (taking deep breath): aik Opreation hai.. I don't think Daya ka case mein wo work kara ga.. ab tak wo operation sirf America ka kuch states main hi try kiya ja chukka hai.. wahen jana.. appointments.. it's very difficult and expensive.. aur result… 90 percent operations ab tak naqam hua hain…

Abhijeet: lakien 10 percent kaymub bhi tu hua hain…

Doctor (shocked): 10 percent… 10 percent ka meaning smjhta hain app..? it's just waste of money..

Abhijeet (stood up in anger): App ka pasa lag raha hai..? (Doctor completely shocked) tu pher app kon hota hain yah bolna wala.. aur yah kye bar bar 10 percent laga rakha hai.. mera liya 1 percent bhi bht hai.. kyun ka janta hain app.. insan ka liya 1 percent hope bhi zindagii hai.. aur without hope sirf mout.. sirf mout… (while hitting on his dice he left the room in anger)…

 **CID BUREAU:**

 _Doctor Salunkhe entering inside ACP cabin without taking his permission…_

Doctor Salunkhe: arey kye baat hai bahi Sahab.. (ACP looks at him absentmindly) sara bureau lunch ka liya gaya hua hai.. tu pher app janab yahen kye kar raha hain..poch sakta hoon..

ACP (closing his laptop): arey salunkhe.. tun.. tun kab aya Pune sa.?

Salunkhe (taking seat): abi abi. Dhak nahin rahay ho. Apna samna. Yah choro. Yah batyo tum gaya kyun nahin lunch par.? Wasa bari shandar kaber la kar aya hoon tumara dono beton ka liya. (ACP looks at him confusingly) Bae jab sa uno na shadi ka liya han ki ha. Maine bhi apna wada pora kar diya hai

ACP: kasa wada.?

Salunkhe: kye ho gaya hai tuma yar. Bola jo tha acha sa rishta dond ka layon foren is sa pehla ka wo pher badal jayen. Tu lo la aya main rishta. Apna DCP of delhi. Wo mil gaya tha wahen confrencem mein. dono betiyon ka liya acha rishta dond raha hain aj kal. Maine Daya aur Abhijeet ka bara mein bat ki tu heran ho ka dhakna laga muja. (he laughs) pochna laga razi kasa kiya un dono ko shadi ka liya. Bae maine tu sara credit tuma da diya. (Sitting relaxly with) bae tareka sa tu maine bat kar li hai un sa. Bechiyan unki tum na dhaki hui hain. Apna dono janbazon ka kabil hain. Ab saf saf rishta ki bat tum kud karo ga unsa. Akhir ko yah tumara haq ha.. ab yah bolo kab chal raha hain hum delhi.?

ACP (who was till now listing to him while looking downward. Now looks at him with.

ACP: ab koi rishta nahin hoga. Koi shadi nahin.

Salunkhe: kye matlab hai tumara.? Pher sa badal gaya dono.? (disappointed look) muja yahi umed thi dono sa. Dhako ACP (and he stops there bcz ACP places file infront of him) yah. Kye hai?

ACP: sab chor. Pehla yah report check kar. Bari muskil sa hospital records sa nikalwa ka laya hon. Wapis bijwani hain. Ina read kar foren.

Salunkhe: par yah hai kye.? main yahen kye bat kar raha hon. Aur tum case

ACP (Cuts him): wo sab chor. Kaha na. aur isay read kar foren. (Stress) Foren.

 _Doctor salunkhe starts reading the file immediately after getting the seriousness of the matter. After some time he closes the file and looks at ACP. Who instantly asked._

ACP: kuch ho skata hai is main?

Salunkhe (noded as no): nahin. yah bht complicated case hai. Asa case mein sirf naa hi hai pradyuman. (After seeing ACP's expressions he asked) lakien yah tu batyo yah file hai kis ki.?

ACP (dishearten look): file khol ka nam bhi par la.

Salunkhe (opens the file again and became stuned): Da..ya.? (he looks at ACP) Pradyuman yah. Yah. Kasa? (ACP looks at him with teary eyes. And then starts looking other side.)

ACP: kaha tha na.. ab.. ab koi shadi nahin hogi...

Salunkhe (unable to believe on this): lakien yah sab.. achnak.. kasa..?

ACP: pata nahin yaar.. kasa..aur kyun..? humara Daya ka liya hi kyun..?

 ** _WHERE ON THE OTHER SIDE,_** _Abhijeet coming out from the hospital... Doctors words were still echoing in his ears.._

 _"_ this is not possible.. unki bemari jis stage par hai.. uss level par kuch bhi karna bekar hai.."

 _tears starts appearing in his ears.. he was looking towards the sky with guilt and sadness..._

 _"_ aik Opreation hai.. I don't think Daya ka case mein wo work kara ga.."

 _Abhijeet sat down on hospital starrings..._

 _"_ 90 percent operation ab tak naqam hua hain.."

 _Abhijeet closes his eyes and let his tears to flow..._

Abhijeet (jointing his hands): kyun bagwaan... kyun kar raha ho app mera sath asa..? (looking towards the sky) khata mujsa hui hai tu saza bhi muja do na.. usay kyun..? (teary tone) uss na tu apna bechpan sa bht kuch saha hai.. ab aur kyun...? (he remembers Daya's one time words as)

" _BADNASEEB BADNASEEB HI HOTA HAI ABHIJEET..."_

Abhijeet (tears were rolling down from his cheeks in speed): kye sach mein badnaseeb badnaseeb hi hota hai bagwaan..? kye Daya sahi tha..? kye.. app.. app kuch nahin karo ga uska liya..? kuch bhi nahin...? (but he got no reply.. from anywhere) usay.. usay tu himaat dana ka liya mazboot dikhata hon kud ko.. par.. kud ko.. kud ko kasa mazboot banyon sach mein..? himaat tootati chali jaa rahi hai bagwaan.. Plz...asa mat karo.. asa mat karo...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _ **hope it was gud.. sab log review karna.. next jaldi post karna ki try karon gi...take care all.. bye..**_


	6. Chapter 6

**OFFICER OF THE YEAR**

 _CID main door pushes behind and a figure enters inside the bureau really amazed everyone.. Freddy instantly stood up and comes near to the person.._

Freddy: Daya sir.. ap..app (both happiness and sad expressions were present on his face) Sir app.. app yahen..?

Daya (looking dull but still smiles): kyun Freddy (placing his hand over Freddy's shoulder) main yahen nahin aye sakta kye…

Freddy (tears appears in Freddy eyes): app yahen nahin tu bureau ki ronak hi nahin hai Sir… (clearing his eyes after seeing sad expressions appears on Daya's face) lakien dakhiya ga bht jald app wapis

 _But his words remains incomplete bcz Daya interrupts him suddenly as…_

Daya: nahin Freddy (he presses his hand over Freddy shoulder) ab tum logon ko mera bina hi adat dalni hogi…

Purvi (coming at his side): Plz Sir asa mat kahiya.. yah nahin ho sakta…

Daya (Sadly smiles): sochta tu main bhi yahi tha Purvi ka mera sath ab kuch bura nahin hoga.. lakien (taking sigh) khere choro yah sab ab fazool hai kahna.. (looking towards others) Abhijeet kahan hai..? (looking towards empty ACP cabin) Sir ka sath kahin gaya hai kye..?

Freddy (confused): Abhijeet sir..?

Daya (looks at him): haan kyun.. kahan hai wo..?

Purvi: Sir.. Abhijeet sir tu aya hi nahin bureau main…

 _Daya first looks at her in shock and then took a deep breath after finding his assumptions becomes true…_

Daya: teak hai.. wo aya tu usay batana mat ka main aya tha.. kah mukah mein gusa hoga.. (After seeing everyone confused expressions) wo nahin chahta ka main akala kahin bhi ayon jayon.. (now he noticed satisfactory expressions starts appearing on everyone face) acha tu main chalta hoon.. sab apna khaya rakhna… (And he turns to move but he again turns towards all) Aik baat kahon tum sab sa…

Freddy: sir boliya na.. Permission kyun laa raha hain app

Daya (holds his hand into his hands): jab main yahen nahin rahon ga.. i.. I mean (looking downward) meri ankhen..(After getting courage he looks at Freddy again..who was continually fighting back with his tears) tu main.. main chahta hon ka tum sab.. sab Abhijeet ka khyal rakho.. wo bht badal jaya ga.. uss badlav pa shaid ksi ka control nahin.. lakien pher bhi.. uska khayal rakhna.. rakho ga na…?

Freddy (not be able to speak up): Sir app yah.. yah kye..

Daya (requesting tone): Freddy plz… plz promise me..? (Freddy looks at him and then into his eyes) plz..?

Freddy (nodded with teary eyes): jee sir… rakhen ga khyal.. bala..balan yah bhi koi pochna ki baat hai..?

Daya (still holding Freddy's hand): promise.. (And then he looks towards all)..

Freddy (teary tone): Promise…(and one by one everyone says this while assuring him with strong nods)..

Daya (Clearing his wet eyes with): thank you.. thank you so much guys.. (without looking towards all) acha tu main chalta hon.. cab bahr wait kar rahi hai.. Abhi gher pa nahin Dhaka ga tu pershan ho jaya ga… (and he turns to move back when)

Nikhil: sir..? (Daya turns towards him) app plz yahen ata jata rahiya ga… (Daya looks at him and then towards all, he can't see them sad like this.. so he instantly nodded with sad expressions and left the bureau in hurry.. while everyone eyes got teary once again after his exit)..

 **TUM SA DIL KA RISHTA JURA**

 **PAL DO PAL MEIN MITTA NAHIN**

 **BANDHAN DILON KA TOOTAH NAHIN**

 **BANDHAN DILON KA TOOTAH NAHIN….**

 _Daya clears his eyes but again his eyes got teary… he looks towards the sky and then towards the bureau building.. quills.. CID logo.. cafeteria.. where so many memories of his were attached.. these all things were his life and this CID team was his family… he will lose everything just bcz of his eyes…_

Daya (hurt tone): Sab yahin hoga.. sab kuch.. bas mera liya kuch nahin.. kuch bhi nahin dhak payon ga main.. kuch bhi nahin… (and he feels someone's hand present on his shoulder, he instantly turns and found ACP standing there and looking at him with teary eyes.. he instantly hugs him tightly and burst out into tears.. without saying anything he was just shading tears)…

 **TERA DIL SA MERA DIL KA RISHTA PURANA HAI**

 **INN ANKHON SA HAR ANSOO MUJHKO CHURANA HAI**

 **MUJHKO CHURANA HAI…**

 **MUJHKO CHURANA HAI…**

 _After few moments Daya leaves him and left the place after just mumbling a small word.. which has a lots of meanings…_

Daya: Sorry.. Sirrr…

 _ACP tries to stop him but his tears were hurdle between them… where Daya left the place immediately in cab…_

 **DUO HOUSE:**

 _Abhijeet enters inside the home with totally dull face.. he feels his energy starts loosing now.. he looks towards the watch and then with same slow steps he headed towards Daya's room..slowly he enters inside the room and found Daya lying on his bed with closed eyes.. his eyes got teary and he sat down on floor on cushion, just beside Daya's bed.. his eyes were starring his brother's dull face continually and tears falls down from his eyes unknowingly…_

 _"_ _ **Asa kuch bhi nai ho paya ga Abhi.. main nai dhak payon gaa…"**_

 _ **...**_

 **HOOO MAIN JO SATH TERA HOON**

 **PHER TUJA HAI KASA GHUM**

 **DARD BANT LANGA HUM**

 **HMMM HMMMMM ?**

 _Abhijeet holds his brother'_ _s hand and starts looking downward.. where his tears were still falling in speed…_

" ** _Kuch nahin hoga Abhi… wohi result… bas tum thak jayo ga.. pher muja kon sambala ga.. I need u Abhi.. I really need u…"_**

 _He was looking towards his brother with same teary eyes… when his eyes falls on his brother's close eyes.._

 **IN PALKON MEIN KUSHIYON KA**

 **SAPNA SAJANA HAI**

 **TERA DIL SA MERA DIL KA RISHTA PURANA HAI**

 **...**

 **"Doctor plz koi tu solution hoga na..kuch tu..?"**

 **"Aik Opreation hai..."**

 _He feels movement in Daya's eyes so instantly clears his tears…_

 **IN ANKHON SA HAR ANSOO MUJHKO CHURANA HAI**

 **MUJHKO CHURANA HAI**

 **MUJHKO CHURANA HAI….**

 _Daya opens his eyes and found his buddy present just infront of his eyes…_

Abhijeet (lovingly): jag gaya mera bhai…?

Daya (nodded with small smile): tum aye gaya wapis doctors sa mil ka…?

Abhijeet (really shocked on such query): aye.. a..aye.. ga..ya matlab…? Main.. (hiding) main tu yahin tha.. muja kahan.. sa.. ana tha…kon doctor..?

Daya (sitting on his bed with): main bureau gaya tha.. muja laga tum wahen hoga..

Abhijeet (shocked): tum bureau kyun gaya tha..? (and he stops after realizing his mistake) ha.. hann main.. main zara… bahr tak.. bahr tak gaya aur tum.. tum bureau chala gaya.. ? (looking at Daya) kitni galat baat haina yah Daya..? haina..?

Daya (still starring him): muja laga tha ka mujsa waada karna ka bad tum asa kadam nahin utthayo ga… (starts looking other side) par tum na waada kiya hi kahan…? tum tu bina wada kiya hi chala ga.. muja neend ki dawa pila ka..

Abhijeet (embarrassed): Daya.. yar.. wo.. wo maine tera bala ka liya kiya tha.. dhak tuja achi nened ki sakht zarorat thi.. aur wasa tun manta nahin… (strong) bata.. manta kye..?

Daya (looks into Abhijeet's eyes): kye kaha doctor na…? (Abhijeet who can't see into his eyes..now stood up and starts looking other side)…

Abhijeet (irritating tone): kaha na.. nahin gaya tha ksi doctor ka pas.. bahr tak gaya tha main.. bas

Daya (still looking at him): koi umeed nahin na dilaie uss na tuma..? (Abhijeet really quite) wohi jawab mila jo pehla mila tha… (taking sigh) par ab bhi tum nahin mano ga.. haar nahin mano ga..

Abhijeet (looks at him angrily): haan nahin mano ga haar.. (added little calmly) jab janta ho tu kyun muja force kar raha ho.. chor kyun nahin data apni zid…karna do muja jo main karna chahta hoon…

Daya (taking deep breath): main tu apni zid chor hi donga Abhijeet… par kismat ka fasila nahin badalta.. jab kismet main haar likhi ho… tu insan harta hi hai.. sirf harta hai… aur tum taqdeer sa jeet nahin sakta…

Abhijeet (looks at him): main doodh garm kar ka laa raha hoon… wo peeyo aur dawa lo..

Daya (Smiles sadly): ksi bhi dawa ka kye fayda.. (he noticed Abhijeet looking at him angrily) lakien ager mera dawa lana sa tuma acha lagta hai.. sakoon milta hai.. tu teak hai.. laa lata hoon… (Abhijeet nodded his head in disappointment and left the room to bring milk for Daya)…

 **TERA DIL KA MERA DIL SA RISHTA PURANA HAI**

 **RISHTA PURANA HAI**

 _Time stars passing and so as Abhijeet's hopes starts dying too… he was continually connecting with different doctors… he himself was searching abt this disease but still result was same.. at each Day his hopes dies and on each new day he wakes up with new hopes… Daya was just watching all this silently.. though Abhijeet was doing everything after hiding it from him.. but still he can't hide anything from his younger brother…_

 _Day by Day , attacks starts increasing.. and now it was difficult for Daya to manage… at one Daya this all happens in front of Abhijeet.. who got really afraid.. but still managed with quietness… he always use to courage Daya…._

 _Today he was missing since morning… when landline phone starts ringing… Daya who was taking his lunch moves and picks up the phone…_

Daya: heelo…?

Voice: helo Daya…? Kasa ho beta..?

Daya: ACP sir app.. main.. main tu teak hoon.. app kasa hain..

ACP: acha hon beta.. tum sa milna ana wala tha.. lakien yah DCP ka case na pansa ka rakha hai..

Daya: I understand sir.. aur muja.. app sa yah ksi sa koi shikayat nahin hai sir..

ACP: janta hon becha.. lakien pher bhi bht bura mehsos kar raha hon.. Acha Daya.. yah Abhijeet kahan hai.. phone bhi band aye raha hai uska..

Daya (taking deep breath): bureau nahin gaya iska matlab tu smaj sakta haina app Sir..

ACP: dhako Daya wo galat bhi nahin hai.. aik bhai hai wo.. jaan basti hai tum main uski.. aur pher socho ager tum uski jaga hota tu kye asa hi beth jata…?

Daya: par iss sab ka koi fayda nahin hai Sir..

ACP: kam sa kam kud sa shikayat tu nahin hogi usay ka uss na kuch try nahin kiya.. (added in little angry tone) aur tum kab sa asi baten karna laga haan..? muja apna Abhijeet par pora barosa hai.. wo zaror koi na koi rasta nikala ga…

Daya (smiles): Sir app tu asa jhoot bolna ki koshish na Karen.. app janta hain main sach janta hoon aur usay accept bhi kar chukka hoon… bas fikar muja abhijeet ki hai.. uska asa behavior ki… naa gher pa hai aur na hi bureau.. najana kahan kahan meri reports laa kar batak raha hoga…

ACP: pora aik mahiyan hona ko aya hai.. bureau kaam pa nahin hai wo.. (Daya shocked to hear that) main iss sa zyada uski chutiyan ascension nahin kar sakta Daya… usay smjho.. thora waqt tu daa.. main manta hon wo iss waqt jis dor sa guzar raha hai wo kaam karna ki istiti mein nahin hai.. par DCP… usay kye jawab don main.. wo bureau main usay naa paa kar hangama macha data hai.. muja tu dar ha ka kahin wo koi bara kadam naa uttha la.. ajj bht gusa mein gaya hai wo yahen sa…

Daya: App fikar mat kijiya Sir.. Abhijeet ata hai tu main uss sa baat karta hoon… (And after few formal discussion he ended the call and starts waiting for Abhijeet)..

 _Whole day passes like this.. but there was no sign of Abhijeet anywhere.. so many times Daya calls at bureau but still he found no positive response.. his phone was also switched off.. at late evening main door opens by key and figure enters inside the main hall.. it was Abhijeet.. he was looking so tired and exhausted.. he comes inside and just falls over sofa… someone came and places water glass on table with…_

Daya: Aye gaya tum..? (Abhijeet looks at him) kahan sa aye raha ho poch sakta hon yah ab wo bhi haq nahin raha muja…?

Abhijeet (taking few sips of water): ata hi shuru ho gaya..? pani tu peena do.. sans tu nikalna do..

Daya: nai kar sakta yah.. kyun ka pani peena ka bad tum pher kahan jayo kye malom..? baat karna ka tu waqt hi nahin hai…

Abhijeet: acha yah batyo servant ka bola tha.. wo aya..?

Daya: bahar main gaya wo.. muja ksi servant warvant ki zarorat nahin.. (starts looking other side) aya tha wo maine wapis bej diya usa…

Abhijeet (Stood up in shock): kye.. lakien kyun..? malom hai kitni muskilon sa aik admi dond paya tha main.. aur tum na usay bhi wapis bej diya.. aitbari admi milna kitna muskil hai Daya.. janta hona tum.. pher kyun kiya tum na asa..?

Daya: kyun ka muja ksi servant ki nahin.. tumari zarorat hai.. aur koi servant tumari jaga nahin laa sakta…

Abhijeet: wo meri jaga lana ka liya nai aya tha Daya.. main bahr hota hoon tu tum yahen gher pa akala.. fikar rahti hai muja.. tumara sath koi hoga tu kum sa kum tasali ho gi muja ka tum akala nai ho…

Daya (folding his both hands over chest in anger): acha tareeka hai asal baat sa dehan hatana ka..

Abhijeet: main koi asal baat sa dehan nahin hata raha tumara daya..

Daya: Acha.. tu pher batyo kahan tha din bar..? phone kyun band aye raha tha tumara…

Abhijeet (moving towards his room): sorry.. phone band karna para.. main delhi gaya hua tha…

Daya (Who was too following him): kye..? (shocked) delhi.. aur wo bhi muja bina batya…

Abhijeet (Stops and turns towards him): tum soa raha tha subha.. aur wasa bhi tuma bata ka jata tu pher kahan jaa pata… (and he again turns towards his Almirah and starts checking his clothes to change)…

Daya: nahin sudharo ga naa tum…

Abhijeet (normally): nahin…

Daya: kam sa kam kuch zimadari apna kaam ki tarf bhi tu dhikayo Abhi.. bechara ACP sir kitna pershan hain.. muja bureau ka bol ka jata ho aur wahen pechla aik month sa kadam tak nahin rakhta tum na.. (Abhijeet looks at him) DCP nikal daga tab aram aya ga tuma..? pehla hi main nahin hon.. ab tum bhi.. Sir asa kasa tuma save karta rahen ga.. aur kab tak…?

Abhijeet (strong): don't worry.. main kal bureau jayon ga…aur iss bar koi jhoot nahin.. main sach mein jayon ga.. ab iss sab ka solution bhi nikalna hi hoga… (Saying so he went into washroom to take shower, leaving Daya confused at his place)…

Daya (coming back into his room): yah Abhijeet delhi kyun gaya tha… (lying on his bed) gaya hoga pher ksi doctor sa milna.. (taking sigh) hey bagwaan.. kye hoga… (and he closes his eyes)…

 _At Night he opens his eyes and stood up…_

Daya (looking towards watch): arey main soa kasa gaya…? Socha tha aik sath khana hi kah langa.. shaid kuch smjha payon usay.. par ab tu bht dair ho gayi hai…

 _He stood up and went outside.. found whole house into darkness.. he went into Abhijeet's room and slowly opens its door.. but found his room empty…_

Daya: yah phir kahan chala gaya.. wo bhi raat ka iss samay..? (he came back and starts searching him in whole house, but found Abhijeet no where.. now he got worried.. he was abt to dial his number from land line.. when his eyes noticed some light rays coming from tarce… he slowly went upward and found tarace door opens.. he was abt to push it but stops there..When he hears Abhijeet talking with someone on phone…

Abhijeet (walking on tarace while talking on phone): dhako muja har haal mein achi keemat chiya.. itni kam keemat par main nahin daa sakta.. haan..? (After few seconds) haan haan muja barosa hai tum par.. lakien dhako kaam jaldi ho jana chiya.. fine… (And he ends the call.. before Abhijeet could come back.. Daya instantly moves back and hides himself inside his room.. now he became more worried)…

Daya: yah Abhijeet kis cheez ki keemat ki baat kar raha hai..? kye nai daa sakta wo kam keemat por..? hey bagwaan (now ore worried) chal kye raha hai isska deemag mein.. kahin kuch bech tu nahin raha.. ? lakien kye..? aur kis liya…? (sitting on his bed) pata lagana hoga.. jald sa jald… (he again comes out from his room and now found Abhijeet room light on.. he tries to look inside from door nob hole.. and found Abhijeet was checking his check book and also working on his Pc.. which makes Daya more confused)…

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.. AND KEEP REVIEWING PLZ.. SILENT READERS PLZ U ALSO REVIEW… SO WHAT DO U THINK GUYS..? WHAT IS ABHIJEET GOING TO DO…? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT…?

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLZ… WASA BHI STORY NEXT 2 TO 3 CHAPTERS MAIN END HO JAYA GI..**


	7. Chapter 7

**OFFICER OF THE YEAR**

 _He slowly knocks the door, which alerts Abhijeet.. who became tense after hearing this slow knock.. he instantly moves towards his cupboard and hides his check books… but at the same moment Daya opens the door and enters inside the room.. he found him doing so.. Abhijeet became more tense.._

Abhijeet (coming on his way): Da..daya tum.. soya nai…?

Daya (looking firm): soa kar abi jaga hoon.. (Abhijeet just realized what he said) wasa tum kye kar raha tha.. (he did not asked abt his check book) ..

Abhijeet (looking towards his open laptop): kaam kar raha tha laptop par kuch.. pending tha..

Daya (looks towards his laptop): bureau tu gaya nahin.. kaam kasa pending tha..?

Abhijeet (looks at him): Choro naa Daya.. tum jayo bahr dinning table par.. main ata hoon.. khana garam kar data hoon..

Daya: muja nahin khana hai khana.. tum apna kaam karo..(Saying so he turns to move back to his room)

Abhijeet (stopping him instantly by holding his arm): Daya.. Plzz… (Daya stops there but does not looks at him back) Acha I m Sorry… muja tum sa wasa rudely baat nahin karni chiya thi…

Daya (without looking at him): kab rudely baat nahin karta ho tum mujsa..? (Abhijeet quite) par kam sa kam tum bata tu sakta tha na ka kahan jaa raha ho.. kab tak ayo gaa..? (he turns towards Abhijeet and looks at him) tuma meri fikar hoti hai uska liya tum aik Servant chor ka jana chahta tha mera pas.. (Abhijeet looks at him) par main tu wo bhi nahi kar sakta.. muja tu fikar nahin na hoti tumari.. (added in plan tone) tum jo chaya karo.. Par main.. main chah ka bhi kuch nahin kar sakta… (Saying so he left the room, which really hurts Abhijeet to the core.. who really folds his wrist and controls his tears badly)…

 _After sometime Abhijeet came out from his room and found Daya sitting on dinning chair… he quietly looks at him and directly went into kitchen to heat the food.. Daya looks at him but says nothing.. instead of that he switched on TV and starts watching it.. Unknowingly which Channel is on and what is displaying on screen.. Abhijeet looks at him and then towards tv screen… after heating the food he came there with food tray and slowly served all the food on table…_

Abhijeet (taking his seat): khana kah lo… (Slow tone) Plzz… (daya without looking at him, took his plate and served some food for himself and starts taking it slowly, After few moments of silence, Abhijeet added while feeling Daya's ignorance) tum.. tum Cartoon Network itna shook sa kab sa dhakna laga… (now Daya realized what he is actually watching.. he looks towards the screen keenly and then looks towards Abhijeet.. who burst out into laughter unknowingly which makes Daya angry and he was abt to stood up from his chair to leave.. but Abhijeet instantly holds his hand) Acha Sorry… Plz beth jayo.. I m sorry daya.. Plz beth jayo aur kahana chor ka asa mat jayo.. plz..? (still Daya was not in the mood to listen) muja bht bhook lagi hai.. PLz mera sath beth ka khana kah lo.. plz…(Daya looks at him, his pleading eyes and then silently sat back.. and both starts taking their dinner silently for some moments.. when Abhijeet Added in really serious tone)..

Abhijeet: main ayenda kahin nahi jayon ga (looks at Daya who was involved in his food) bina tuma bataya..

Daya: muja koi fark nahin Parta..

Abhijeet (placing his hand over Daya's free hand): I m sorry Daya.. and I really mean it…

Daya (looks at him meaningfully): Acha…?

Abhijeet (instantly hides his eyes): haan.. bas tum.. tum mujsa yah mat pochna ka main kis liya aur kahan jaa raha hoon..

Daya (laughs): acha.. (looks at him) pher ana jana ka time tum kud hi bata dana.. (he stood up to move but then again turns towards Abhijeet) aur haan.. muja ksi servant ki zarorat nahin hai.. ayenda ksi sa maat kahna… (added in little hurt but very strong tone) main ksi par boj nahin bano gaa… (Saying so he left the place and went into terrace)…

 _Abhijeet stands there at his place.. he was just paused with this last sentence of Daya…. Who silently went and sat on his terrace chair and starts looking towards the sky.. unknowingly he starts counting stars like his childhood with a thought that may be its last time in his life time when he is counting starts like this… he was looking so engrossed in his work that when Abhijeet came there he does not realize.. who was looking at him silently, having green tea mugs in his hands…_

 **KYUN ITNO MAIN TUJHKO HI CHUNTA HOON HAR PAL**

 **KYUN TERA HI KHAWAB AB BUNTA HOON HAR PAL**

 _He silently moves and sat beside him after placing tea mugs on floor at one side… he was thinking to call Daya but before he do so.. Daya's voice really shocked him as…_

Daya (Still looking towards sky with same interest like before): janta ho Abhi… (Abhijeet looks at him in shock) bechpan main jab raat bar muja nened nahin ati thi na tu main yuhien in stars ko count kiya karta tha… (he looks at Abhijeet) jab light raat raat bar ka liya nahin ati thi tu Master jee huma bahr sula data tha.. bht bara ground the humara orphan house ka.. par muja raat bar nened hi nahin ati thi… (he again starts looking towards sky) pehla pehla dar lagta tha.. humesha sa meri jaga badal jaya tu muja nened hi nahi ati thi.. pher mera aik dost na muja yah tareeka batya..ka stars count karta raho tu nened kab aye jati hai pata bhi nahin chalta.. (he laughs) shaid usay bhi mera jasa dar lagta tha.. Par tuma malom hai Abhi.. muja stars count karta hua bhi nened nahin ati thi.. (Abhijeet looks at him in amazement) jasa becha apni favorite game khalta thakta nahin .. wasa hi muja maza ata tha.. main inn stars ko sirf count nahin karta tha.. insa alag alag cheezan banana start kar dien thien maine… jasa dhako wo..(abhijeet too looks towards the sky) question mark… pher wo.. Plus ka sign aur wo do talwareen.. (he smiles) pher ayesta ayesta meri game bari hoti chali gayi.. aur main pora aasman mein najana kye kye banana laga… (a strange smile was present on his face while remembering all this) jasa dhako tuma iss pora aasman mein kahin bhi langra ka chalna wala baba aur uska hath mein khali dibba nazer nahin aye ga.. (Abhijeet looks towards the sky and then nodded as no) lakien mera samna khara hai wo.. aur wo 3 pariyaan.. aur wo wahen becha khal raha hain…

Abhijeet (amazing tone): itna kuch kasa bana liya tum na Daya…?

Daya (unknowingly): pata nai… sab banta gaya ayesta ayesta.. aur ab ayesta ayesta mit bhi jaya ga…

Abhijeet (instantly holds his hand): Asa kuch nahin hoga… main asa kuch hona nahin donga Daya… trust me…

Daya (looks at him): janta ho Abhi… yah itni himmat.. itna hosla muja kahen sa mila hai..? (Abhijeet was just starring him) tum sa.. u are my inspiration..main tu bht kamzoor tha..bht na smajh… bilkul aik masoom becha ka jasa.. iss duniya main jeena.. rahna muja tum na sikhya hai.. yah jo itni khamoshi sa sab sah paa raha hoon yah sab tumari waja sa hai Abhi… warna main tu shaid yah khaber sunta hi mar jata…

Abhijeet (instantly places his hand over Daya's mouth): Dayaa…

Daya (removing Abhijeet's hand): sach Abhi… main itna Strong.. itna strong tumari waja sa ban paya hai… tum na apni life mein itna kuch sah ka bhi kud ko banya.. tootna aur bikarna nahin diya.. pher main kasa.. main asa kasa kar sakta hoon.. yah tu tumari tooheen hogi naa..

 **TUNE MUJA JEENA KA HUNAR DIYA**

 **KHAMOSHI SA SEHNA KA SABER DIYA**

Daya (holding Abhijeet's hand into his hands): Sach Abhi.. tum ho… tu main hoon… aur yaad rakhna humesha.. jab tak tum jee raha ho.. tab tak main jee raha hoon… (and tear slips from corner of his eyes)..

 **TU HI BAROSA ZINDAGI KA**

 **TU HAI MERA HOSLA**

* * *

 _HE REMOVES HIS TEAR, while looking towards the big photo frame hanging in his hall wall.. in which he and his buddy was smiling and standing together…Abhijeet was just standing in front of that picture.._

Abhijeet (while remembering his buddy's words): tune sach kaha tha Daya.. par shaid tun yah janta nahin.. ka tun hai tu main bhi hoon… aur isi liya main jee raha hoon.. bilkul wasa jasa tun chahta tha.. kyun ka janta hoon.. jab tak meri yah sansen.. yah dharkana chal rahi hain.. tab tak tun hai.. teri sansen aur dharkena bhi chal rahi hain.. aur aik din hum pher sa.. pher sa aik sath sans langa.. phir sa aik sath yuhien khara honga.. (pointing towards the picture frame) aik din yah Tasveer wapis haqeeqat bana gi Daya.. aur us din ka intazar mein Main jee raha hoon.. aur humesha jeeta rahon ga…

 **MUJHA JEENA SIKHA DIYA**

 **MARNA SIKHA DIYA**

 **TERI WAFAOON NE TUMSA BANA DIYA….**

 _He was still standing in front of picture.. when A person from behind calls him as.._

Person: Sir… (Abhijeet does not looks at him back but listen's to him) Gari tyar hai.. bureau jana ka liya late ho raha hai…

Abhijeet (nodded with): teak hai tum jayo.. main ata hoon… (Servant nodded and left the hall.. while Abhijeet again looks towards the photo frame.. his buddy's smile which always gave him a lots of sooth and hope.. and finally he turns to move when he saw a lady, wearing Sarii. And having Mangal sutar in her neck standing in front of him…

Lady: App jaa raha hain.. ?

Abhijeet (just nodded): haan… koi kaam tha..?

Lady: nahin.. wo main.. main app ko batana chah rahi thi ka din ko meri flight hai.. batya tha naa app ko PAPA ki tarf jaa rahi hoon…

Abhijeet (nodded with): haan.. tum jayo.. aur ksi cheez ki zarort ho tu bata dana…(And he was abt to left the place.. when he again heard something which made him stop again)…

Lady: Abhijeet.. (hesitant tone) 3 saal.. 3 saal ho gaya humari shadi ko.. aur app aik bar.. aik bar bhi mera sath PAPA ka gher nahin gaya.. wo sab kitna pochta hain app ka bara mein.. aur ajj tu meri choti behan ki Sagaie hai.. tab bhi app nahin chalen ga… (she looks at him) ager thori dair ka liya bhi…

Abhijeet (Cuts her without looking at her): nahin.. (Lady made a sad face.. while Abhijeet added after looking at her) ager tum pehla kahti tu main kuch arrange kar pata…I m sorry… muja bureau ka liya late ho raha hai.. Sir wait kar raha hon ga… (and he left the home)..

 _Here Abhijeet went into bureau…all wishes him morning… he looks towards the empty desk of his buddy.. which was there from always.. bcz of Abhijeet… he moves and sat on it… Everyone looks at him in hurt and in pain… but he was just like a machine.. working like a machine.. no emotions for anyone now…_

 _ACP and Doctor Salunkhe.. who were looking at him from ACP's glass cabin… were looking so hurt…_

Salunkhe: kye sa kye ban gaya hai Abhijeet…? jasa pehla tha wasa hi ab..(looking downward In pain) wapis..

ACP (still looking at Abhijeet): usay Zindagii ki aurh wapis lana wala jo ab uska sath nahin..

Salunkhe: Daya jasa uski life dhakna chahta tha.. Abhijeet bilkul wasa hi jee raha hai Pradyuman.. Shadi kar li.. bureau aye gaya.. kaam sambal liya… kud ka khyal rakhta hai.. khana peena ka.. kapron ka.. sab kuch.. Par kye wo sach mein Jee raha hai.. jee Raha hai Pradyuman…?

 _ACP looks at him in hurt and then again looks towards Abhijeet.. who was totally involved in his work…_

ACP: bina darkhen ka koi dil nahin dharkta Salunkhe… wo bas apni zindagi ka waqt guzar raha hai.. jeena tu uss na usi din chor diya tha jis din uss sa uski dharken juda hui thi... (and tears falls down from his eyes)...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Itna kum reviews.. nahin asa nahin chala ga.. main Roza rakh ka itni mehnat sa likhti hoon.. time nikal ka.. no no.. asa nahin chala ga.. main roo dongi… :( :( :( app sab ko koi kadar hi nahin…:( :(_ _abi reviews kum tu story bhi band… Sachi mein… :(_

 _Hope u all will like this chapter.. ager nahin tu bhi bata do..No Problem as always.. take care.. bye.._


	8. Chapter 8

**OFFICER OF THE YEAR**

 _Both ACP and Doctor Salunkhe was still looking towards Abhijeet with hurt expressions.. who was busy in discussion with team.. where ACP clears his tears and looks towards Doctor Salunkhe whose eyes were still fixed over Abhijeet…_

ACP: Salunkhe ?

Salunkhe: kabi kabi muja lagta hai ka iss sab ka zimadar kahin main bhi hoon..

ACP: Salunkhe yah tun kasi baten

Salunkhe (cuts him): nai yar ACP… uss Roz…

 **FLASH BACK:**

 _Door bell rings and Abhijeet moves to open the door… he opens the door while Coffee mug was present in his free hand…_

Abhijeet (looks towards the person): Arey Salunkhe sahab app..? (giving him way) itni subha subha…?

Salunkhe (while coming inside): haan wo Lab ka liya nikala tha tu socha pehla yahen hota chalun… (standing near to Sofa) darsal Abhijeet… (looking quite serious while facing Abhijeet who was starring him quietly) main wo.. Actually, main Daya ka bara mein

Abhijeet (nodded understandably): Acha kiya Salunkhe Sahab jo app aye gaya.. main kud app sa Daya ka bara mein kuch discuss karna chahta tha.. muja app ki help chiya thi…

Salunkhe (while looking around): lakien wo Daya ?

Abhijeet: don't worry.. wo soa raha hai.. hum baat kar sakta hain.. app bethiya tu…

Salunkhe (taking seat with): lakien ager uss na kuch sun liya tu.. Abhijeet main nahin chahta ka meri waja sa wo aur hurt ho..

Abhijeet (sitting in front of him on another sofa): actually maine usay.. kal raat uski tea mein nened ki dawa mila di thi.. iss liya wo kam sa kam adha Pona ganta sa pehla tu nahin jaga ga.. (he looks towards doctor Salunkhe and feels embarrass) kye karon doctor sahab.. doctors kahta hain ka wo rest kara.. demag ko sakoon da.. uska liya zarori hai.. main hoon tu dawa la lata hai forcefully.. warna tu hath tak nahin lagta bolta hai ka kye fayda.. asa mein muja asa karna parta hai.. (looking downward) aur pher uska gusa ka samna karna parta hai…

 _After few mins of complete silence…_

Salunkhe (looking towards floor): kye tuma kabhi.. kabhi andaza nahin hua ka Daya ka sath kuch problem hai..? (looks at him) kye uss na tuma kabhi batana ki koshish nahin ki…?

 _Abhijeet looks at him with painful expressions.. A sad smile appears on his lips…_

Abhijeet: batata bhi tu mera pas kahan sunana ka waqt tha.. ? main tu iss Officer of the Year competition ka liya din raat laga hua tha.. Delhi ka uss Senior inspector Rohit ko harana ka janoon sawar tha mujh par.. (Doctor salunkhe looks at him in shock) haan Sir.. shaid ksi ko malom nahin kyun ka maine ksi ko batya nahin.. par hum dono ka bech aik silent completion chal raha tha.. last time jab main HQ gaya aur humari aik case ka doran achi khasi baat ho gayi.. bad mein uss na muja kud sa betar prove karna ka liya challenge kiya.. aur app tu janta hain sir ka main challenge haar nahin sakta…

Salunkhe (taking sigh): aur Daya…

Abhijeet: completion tu jeet gaya Sir.. par usay haar gaya.. (and again silence privilege in the whole room) janta hain Sir.. (he added while clearing his teary eyes) Daya na uss doran mujsa kai baar baat karna ki kohish ki.. he told me that he want to discuss abt something.. Par mera pas waqt hi nahin tha.. main usay sirf aik hi baat bolta raha hai abi ksi problem ka bara mein soch ka muja apna demag kharab nahin karna..muja laga wo apna ksi khabri ki problem uttha kar pher sa aye gaya hai.. kyun ka Daya ka sath tu yah sab roz laga hi rahta tha.. aur app tu janta hain wo kitni emotional hai.. sab ki problems main kitna serious ho jata hai.. (looks at Doctor salunkhe) Daya aur mera beech humesha sa aik Fair completion tha.. wo janta tha ka mera ACP banan ki wish mein yah Competition kye mayine rakhta hai Sir.. iss liya wo kabhi iss ka beech nahin aya.. lakien uska liya yah competition jeetna aik khawab ban chukka tha.. hum dono bilkul fair ho kar khelen ga.. pher jeet jis ki bhi ho… humara beech yah silent promise tha… lakien yah sach hai ka main dil sa chahta tha ka wo jeeta.. aur uski jeet ki kushi muja apni jeet sa kahin zyada hoti… wo nishana bazi mein kud ko mujsa weak smjhta tha.. iss liya raat bar ganton practice kiya karta tha… kai bar gyub rahta tha bina kuch batya… (and he remembers abt one incident)

 _ **FB: "Arrey Daya, tun ajj pher yahen shooting range par bina batya chala aya.. kal mana kiya tha ka bina batya mat ana.. aur ajj pher sa.. tera pa meri ksi baat ka kuch asar hota hai yah nahin..? aur yah din sa kahan gyub that um..?"**_

 _ **"Abhi… main janta tha ka tum muja dondta hua yahen hi ayo ga.. issi liya main yahen hoon.. tumara hi wait kar raha tha main…"**_

 _ **"Acha tu sahab ko meri help chiya hai.. nishana bazi mein..? hmm..?"**_

 _ **"nahin Abhi.. darsal muja tuma kuch batana hai.. maine kal bhi koshish ki lakien tum case mein itna busy tha.. ka kuch suna hi nahin.. lakien ab aur late nahin.. iss sa pehla ka aur dar ho jaya tu kuch baki naa raha shaid…"**_

 _ **"kye baat hai Daya..? tun kuch pershan hai.. bol…"**_

 _ **"Abhi.. tuma malom hai kal main jab Ramesh ka gher gaya tu wahen kye hua.."**_

 _ **"Oh Plz Daya.. muja mat batana uss chor uchaka ka gher pa kye hua.. aur pehla tun muja yah bata ka tun wahen lana kye jata hai bar bar..? uss chor par tuja itna taras kyun ata hai..? humara uper itna bara competition ki zimmadari hai.. aur hum uss chor ka uper apna time waste Karen..?"**_

 _ **"Abhi tum meri baat tu"**_

 _ **"nahin sunani koi bhi baat muja.. aur plz.. jab tak yah competition khtam nahin naa hota.. tun muja apna koi bhi dukhra mat sunana..(while folding his hands) main tera aga hath jorta hoon.. tera yah sab mamlat tun kud hi sulja.. muja mat gaseet iss sab mein…ab jaldi sa bahr aye.. main gari mein tera wait kar raha hoon.."**_

 _Coming back to reality.. Abhijeet looks towards doctor salunkhe with moist eyes and teary tone.._

Abhijeet: ager uss roz bhi main uski baat sun lata tu shaid kuch.. kuch kar pata.. sach kahta tha Daya.. dair hi ho gayi Sir.. bht dair… uski koi muskil mera aur mera competition ka beech naa aya .. iss liya uss na uska bad sa koi koshish nahin ki muja kuch bhi batana ki…

Salunkhe (taking sigh): competition sa aik week yah shaid uss sa bhi zyada pehla achank sa Daya na apna dehan hata liya tha competition par sa.. kye tuma tab bhi kuch galat feel nahin hua..?

Abhijeet (nodded his head in no with teary eyes): nahin.. kyun ka muja laga shaid wo kud ko relax rakhna chah raha hai.. aur pher muja uska ksi bhi attitude sa asa kuch galat nahin laga.. wo bilkul normal tha… yah pher sachie yah ka mera pas waqt hi nahin tha kuch bhi galat mehsos karna ka liya…

Doctor Salunkhe: bht dair ho gayi Abhijeet.. bht dair.. uska wo shooting range mein raat raat bar andhere mein sirf aik roshni ka point pa concentrate karna aur uss pa nishana lagana.. iss sab na us ski bemari ko bht tazi sa barhaya hai.. (Abhijeet looks at him) I m not sure.. par shaid ager kuch months pehla hum iss bara mein janta tu shaid kuch.. kuch kar pata.. maine Daya ki reports dhaki hain.. muja koi achi umeed nazar nahin ati…Shaid main tumari koi help nahin kar sakta..

Abhijeet: kar sakta hain Sir.. app tu aik doctor hain.. (Doctor salunkhe looks at him in shock) bht sources hain apka.. app muja Daya ka liya appointment lana main help kar sakta hain…

Doctor Salunkhe: kasi Appointment..?

Abhijeet (added in firm tone): Muja Daya ko America laa kar jana hai.. uska Treatment ka liya.. wahen aik bht bara hospital hai ankhon ka asa cases ka treatment ka liya.. App tu janta hi hon ga..muja Daya ko wahen laa kar jana hai… (and he narrated the whole story what doctor told him abt Daya and his case)..

Salunkhe (looking completely shocked): Yah tum kye kah raha ho Abhijeet…? tum janta bhi ho.. jis hospital ka naam tum laa raha ho wahen Appointment lana ka liya bhi kai months lag jata hain bara sa bara admi ko..

Abhijeet: issi liya tu app ko kah raha hon.. app ka tu wahan kai doctors friends haina..? kai bar conferences attend karna ka liya jaa chukka hai.. ksi ka tu koi tu connection hoga uss hospital mein.. app plz Daya ka liya appointment fix karwaiya naa…Plz Sir

Salunkhe: Dhako Abhijeet becha.. yah itna asan nahin hai.. aur muja isska koi fayda nazar nahin ata.. (looking anger coming in Abhijeet eyes) acha aik pal ko socho sab ho gaya.. tu tum itna pasa.. sab kasa karo ga…

Abhijeet: kuch na kuch kar longa main.. aur wasa bhi kuch soch rakha hai maine.. app bas plz..mera liya aik Appointment arrange karwa dan…

Voice: Kasi Appointment?

 _They both were completely engrossed in their discussion that they were unaware abt the srooundings.. when Daya woke up and came out they were totally unaware abt it and now his Presence completely shocked them…_

Abhijeet (stood up in tension): Daya tum.. tum.. kab aya yahen..? I mean tum kab jaga..?

Daya (looking angry): jab tum yahen muja nened ki dawa dha kar Doctor sahab ka sath kuch plan bana raha tha..tab

Abhijeet: Daya main koi plan nahin…

Daya (cuts him while looking towards Doctor Salunkhe): aur Doctor sahab app.. plz app isski ksi baton main mat aiya gaa.. main kahin bhi treatment ka liya nahin jana wala.. (looking towards Abhijeet and folded his both hands in anger) plz Abhijeet.. muja bakhs do.. aur zaleel mat karo tum muja.. (looks towards Doctor salunkhe) aur Salunkhe sahab app.. app mera liya kuch arrange nahin Karen ga.. app ko meri kasum hai..

Abhijeet (shouts): Daya.. pagal mat bano.. kyun apna app ko barbad karna pa tula hua ho.. kyun..? tuma kud ki fikar nahin hai tu kum sa muja tu

Daya (Cuts him in harshness): kyun..? kyun karni hai tum ab meri fikar? Ab kon sa waqt becha hai fikar karna ka..? jab fikar karna ka.. sochna ka waqt tha tab tu tumara pas time nai tha.. itna sa time bhi nahin ka aik bar meri pori baat tak sun lo..tab tu sirf competition, competition aur sirf competition.. (Abhijeet stunned, it was first time Daya complained him) aur ab yah fikar jata ka kye sabit karna chahta ho tum..? yahi ka main andha ho jayon ga tu tum mera sath nahin rah payo ga.. boj ban jayon ga main tum par.. boj…(and his words completely stops with harsh slap on his face.. Doctor Salunkhe was completely shocked at his place after seeing such step of Abhijeet.. who left the place immediately.. where Daya was completely paused at his place)..

 **FLASH BACK OVER…..**

 _Doctor Salunkhe moves and silently sat over seat, after changing his side, showing his back to ACP…_

Salunkhe (remembering tone): uss roz bht bara jagra hua tha dono ka bech.. yahen tak ka Abhijeet na uss par hath tak uttha diya… muja humesha sa lagta hai ka iss sab ka zimadar kahin na kahin main bhi hoon.. (ACP who was looking at him silently just took a deep breath) haan hoon zimadar…

Voice: Khata meri thi… tu Sazza bhi muja hi milni chiya thi… (both Doctor Salunkhe and ACP looks behind in shock, where Abhijeet was standing having file in his hands) aur uss na muja jo sazza di.. wo main bugat raha hoon.. (placing file on table) Sir..yah case file… (and saying so he left the cabin.. as well bureau too)…

 **FLASH BACK:**

 _Doctor Salunkhe slowly enters inside Daya's room and found him sitting on his bed while looking outside through window…_

Salunkhe: wo abi tak wapis nahin aya…

Daya (looks at him): Sir app.. abi tak yahin.. (And he was abt to stand up but Doctor salunkhe stops him)..

Salunkhe: betho… (and he too came and sat beside him and starts looking outside) tuma asa nahin karna chiya tha Daya.. ajj.. ajj kitna kuch kah gaya tum Abhijeet sa..manta hoon uss na jo kiya wo bhi galat hai.. par (he looks at Daya) ager wo tuma thaper nahin marta tu shaid tum rukta nahin.. usay asa hi zakhum pa zakhum diya chala jata… (dull tone)wo tumara liya bht sochta hai Daya.. bht zyada becha.. wo bura nahin hai..

Daya (looks at him with tears): muja lagta tha iss competition na mujsa mera bhai.. mera Abhi cheen liya hai.. door kar diya hai.. par Sir.. iss competition ka bad bhi wo mujsa dor hi hai.. shaid wo iss baat ko accept hi nai kar sakta kabhi bhi ka main Andha ho jayon ga aur.. aur usay muja sambalna hoga..(and tears falls down from his eyes) main sach mein ksi par boj nahin banana chahta hoon Sir.. par main kye karon… kye karon..? (And he burst out into tears.. Doctor Salunkhe instantly hugs him) main uss sa yah sab kabhi nahin kahna chahta tha Sir.. kyun ka main janta hoon ka yah shikwa shikayaten.. jin ka ab koi fayada nahin.. Par uska liya yah zindagii bar ka rog ban jayen gi.. wo kabi kud ko mahf nahin kar paya ga.. yah soch kar ka aik Competition ko jeetna mein uss na apna bhai ko haar diya.. uss na apna sara waqt.. apni sari importance uss competition ko di.. aur muja ignore kiya.. (he seperates himself from that hug) main yah sab apna dil mein hi rakhna chahta tha humesha.. par kye karon Sir.. insan hona.. hoon tu aik insan hi.. badnaseeb hi sahi.. par insan hi…shikwa aye hi gaya zuban par..

Doctor Salunkhe (burst out into tears): Plz Daya becha.. chup ho jayo.. chup ho jayo… warna mera dil phat jaya ga… plz… _and both father and son shares their tears with each other.._

Daya (totally in tears): main usay rokna chahta hoon.. ussay iss takleef sa bechana chata hoon.. par wo rukta hi nahin… manta hi nahin… najana ab uss ka demag mein kye chal raha hai.. chup chup ka kye kuch plan karta rahta hai…

Salunkhe (Clearing his tears): wo tuma America laa kar jana chahta hai.. (Daya totally stunned) mujsa maded chahta hai.. tumari Appointment ka liya.. jo bht muskil kaam hai.. par wo uska liya kuch bhi kara ga.. usay apni galti ka ehsas hai Dayaa.. wo tumsa bht pyar karta hai.. tuma khona ka soch bhi nahin sakta.. uska liya wo ksi bhi had sa guzar jaya ga.. ksi bhi had sa… (Stood up and starts looking otherside, without noticing stunned expressions of Daya) kye socha tha aur kye ho gaya..main tu.. main tu najana kye kye khawab saja ka betha tha.. tum dono ka waada ka bad, DCP ki betiyon ka rishta laa kar aya tha main ACP ka pas.. (Daya looks at him) aur kahani kye sa kye ho gayi.. kye sa kye… (and he took a deep breath while tears again falls down from his eyes)…

 **FLASH BACK OVER….**

Salunkhe: Daya sa mera wo sab kahna.. aik galat fasila tha.. bht galat…

 _ACP looks at him sadly and just places his hand over Salunkhe's shoulder to console him…_

 _Here, Abhijeet came out from bureau building and starts looking towards the sky.. his eyes and gesture were speaking so many things…_

Abhijeet (looking towards sky): muja lagta tha mera Daya bht Mahan hai.. usay mujh par koi shikwa.. koi gilla hai hi nahin… Par main kasa bhool gaya kud ko badnaseeb kahna wala shaks akhir hai tu aik insan hi.. akhir ko uss roz shikwa tumari zubaan par aye hi gaya Daya.. aye hi gaya… (and he became quite and starts looking towards parking after inhealing deeply.. he was searching his car but before that he hears a fimilar voice of his junior lady officer as)…

Officer: Arey Abhijeet Sir.. (Abhijeet turns and looks at her, she was coming towards him with speed) Sir app jaa raha hain.. malom hai main app ko hi dond rahi thi..

Abhijeet (firm tone): kyun..? kuch kaam tha kye Jeena ?

Jeena: jee Sir.. (Forwarding envelop) yah app ka liya hai Sir.. (Abhijeet grabs it) main sab sa pehla yah app ko hi dana chahti thi…

Abhijeet (looking towards white envelop): kye hai iss main…?

Jeena (looking extremely excited): Officer of the Year Competition ka Rules and Regulations hain Sir.. (Abhijeet looks at her in shock, where Jeena added in flow) Competition aur its details.. sab hain iss main.. ACP sir na bola tha sab officer main bant don..par main sab sa pehla yah app ko dana chahti thi… malom hai Sir jab main Puna mein thi aur mera transfer yahen hona wala tha.. tu I was so excited.. main last time ki taran iss bar bhi app ko hi yah competition jeetata dhakna chahti hon sir..maine sab officers ko bola hai ka iss bar bhi app hi jeetan ga yah competition and I m very confident abt it.. bcz u are very dedicated towards ur work.. All the best Sir… (Saying so she left the place in hurry)…

 _Where Abhijeet stays there for few seconds like Stachu and then left in his car… he was driving very harshly… so many words were echoing in his ears…_

 ** _"_** ** _main last time ki taran iss bar bhi app ko hi yah competition jeetata dhakna chahti hon sir..maine sab officers ko bola hai ka iss bar bhi app hi jeetan ga yah competition and I m very confident abt it.. bcz u are very dedicated towards ur work.."_**

 _His car was moving with great speed.. but he was unaware abt surroundings…_

 ** _"_** ** _kyun..? kyun karni hai tuma ab meri fikar? Ab kon sa waqt becha hai fikar karna ka..? jab fikar karna ka.. sochna ka waqt tha tab tu tumara pas time nai tha.. itna sa time bhi nahin ka aik bar meri pori baat tak sun lo..tab tu sirf competition, competition aur sirf competition.."_**

 _His car stops with jerk in front of his house.. Guard looks at him in shock and comes towards him in hurry.. but before he could ask anything.. Abhijeet comes out from his car and rushes inside the house.. after entering inside the lounge he removes his coat first and throws it a side…and then he did the same with his tie… after folding his shirt sleeves he starts moving to and fro.. looking totally frustrated and irritated too…his eyes falls on water glass and jug present beside him on table… he moves and fulfills glass of water with water but instead of taking it he throws it on floor in anger…_

Abhijeet: Competition.. competition my foot… aik bar isi competition ki waja sa maine apna sab kuch koh diya.. sab kuch.. ab kye becha hai mera pas khona ka liya.. kye…?

 _His wife hears his loud and angry voice.. she instantly came in lounge and looks at him first and then towards the mess.._

Wife: yah.. yah sab kye hai Abhijeet.. (coming near to him with concern) kye hua hai app ko…

Abhijeet (angry but controls over his emotions): tum.. tum gayi nai abi tak..?

Wife: kasa jati…? Wo… wo Papa (looking downward) unka phone aya tha.. app ka kah raha tha.. maine socha aik bar app sa pher poch lon.. isi liya ruk gayi…

Abhijeet (now becoming angry): kye.. kye chahti ho tum haan..? (he comes close to her and said really angrily after looking into her eyes.. she was scared) janti ho jis larki ki engagement main tum jaa rahi ho.. wo kon hai..? janti ho wo kon hai…

Wife (looking scared): Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (in flow): wo woh larki hai jis sa mera bhai ki shadi hona thi.. (loud) mera bhai… jo ajj nahin hai.. (he moves behind and shouts) aur tum chahti ho main tumara sath wahen jaa ka nachoon..? haan..? (saying so he realized what he just said and to whome and how… tears were present in his wife's eye.. he never every talked to her like this.. he was angry, frustrated and embarresed too on his act.. he was not understanding what to do.. so he left the place and directly went into his room and locked it from inside)…

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _THANKS FOR UR REVIEWS… HAPPY TO KNOW KA ITNA SARA READERS HAIN ISS STORY KA.. PAR WO SAB REVIEW NAHIN KARTA… ANYWAYS, APP SAB KO APNA BHT SARA SAWALON KA JWAB ISS CHAPTER MEIN AUR BAKI SARA JAWAB NEXT CHAPTER MAIN MIL JAYEN GA.. TAKE CARE U ALL AND YAP MUST REVIEW AND KEEP GUESSING.._


End file.
